


ZR1 oder SRT-10? (im Schatten des C 300)

by Stag_Stopa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cars, Fast Cars, Gen, Real Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stag_Stopa/pseuds/Stag_Stopa
Summary: In dieser kleinen Abhandlung wird die Corvette C6 ZR1 der Dodge Viper SRT-10 (Gen. 4 oder auch Phase ZB II) gegenübergestellt. Als Kaufinteressent und strikter do-it-yourself Mechaniker habe ich mir beide Autos ganz genau angesehen, mich für eines von beiden am Ende entschieden und will nun meine Eindrücke teilen. Eine Abhandlung für Leute, die vor dem gleichen „Problem“ stehen, aber auch für alle Automobilenthusiasten, die den beiden US-Sportwagen-Ikonen etwas abgewinnen können. Das Prelude bildet der Weg zu meinem Erstfahrzeug (einem 300er C Coupé aus 2017) und der stete Traum vom Dodge Challenger und was daraus wurde.
Kudos: 1





	1. Disclaimer, Widmung & Danksagung

_In eigener Sache (Disclaimer):_ Beim vorliegenden Werk handelt es sich ausschließlich um ein nichtkommerzielles Produkt, welches lediglich zu Unterhaltungszwecken dienen soll und keinerlei Anspruch auf jedwede Legitimität erhebt! Jegliche etwaig auftauchenden Parallelen zu real existierenden Personen und/oder Begebenheiten sind rein zufällig, unbeabsichtigt und somit als belanglos anzusehen! Das unerlaubte Vervielfältigen und/oder Verändern des nachfolgenden Werks ist in jedweder Form (inklusive Übersetzungen, Reposts, etc.) ohne vorherige Absprache mit dem ursprünglichen Autor (Stag_Stopa auf AO3 respektive fanfiktion.de) strikt untersagt! Alle in der Story genannten Produkte, Hersteller, Label oder sonst wie geschützten und/oder eingetragenen Marken gehören den jeweiligen Rechteinhabern – die Lizenzierung selbiger erfolgt alleinig durch sie!

Nochmal in aller Klarheit: Nichts außer der Story-Arc und dem Arrangement der Geschichte gehört mir, ich verdiene damit kein Geld und ich wünsche auch nicht, dass ohne meine Zustimmung daran rum-editiert, weiter-gepostet oder sonst wie gearbeitet wird – bitte respektiert das, danke! Für Anfragen bin jedoch ich immer offen.

_Was ich liebe, das wird verderben; was ich liebe, das muss auch sterben (Widmung):_ Diese Story widme ich im Speziellen den immer seltener werdenden, echten _Autonarren_ , die auf ehrliche Werte und nicht bloße Rumprotzerei stehen. Eine Ode, an sich dem Ende neigende Zeiten und die letzten PS-Monster, die noch ohne Betrug und Hilfsmittel ihre Werte schaffen und das, ohne irgendwelchen übergebührlichen Restriktionen unterworfen zu sein. Die Tage des (echten) Verbrenners ohne Hybridisierung und Dergleichen sind unlängst gezählt, Hubraum ein echtes Feindwort und CO2 das neue Kampfmotto – okay. Im Sinne der lieben Mitmenschen sehen wir dies selbstredend ein, aber es verbietet uns ja (noch) niemand, uns dann halt auf _alte Tugenden_ zu besinnen und uns halt lieber der _Bestandsware_ zu widmen, wenn schon von den neuen Schöpfungen nichts mehr gebaut und angeboten wird, was mit unseren Ansprüchen, Neigungen und Vorlieben kompatibel ist …

_For all things give thanks (Danksagung):_ Da diese Geschichte ausnahmsweise gar mal dem _real-life_ entspringt, tue ich mich mit der Danksagung entsprechend schwer (ich will hier aus Datenschutzgründen nun wirklich keine Namen nennen). Aber ich fasse mich mal allgemein: Danke an meine Eltern, die mich in meinen Bestrebungen stets bestärkten, zu neuen Schritten ermutigten und deren Erziehung ich wohl maßgeblich meinen Charakter und mein heutiges Sein zu verdanken habe und natürlich auch dafür, dass sie mich dann und wann zurück auf die richtige Spur leiteten, aber dennoch immer meine diversen Andersartigkeiten duldeten und mich auf all meinen bisherigen Wegen unterstützten. Danke an die vielen automobil-interessierten Kollegen und Bekannten, die sich zwar stets an den ganz großen Schwelgereien und Träumereien von _geilen Karren_ und _Spritgesprächen_ beteiligten, denen aber dennoch allzeit der Mut zum letztlich großen Schritt fehlte – sie führten mir vor Augen, wie ich nicht enden wollte: In Zeiten, in denen alles möglich ist und man alle Freiheiten hat, immer nur zu reden und nie zu handeln, bis die Zeit vorbei ist, man alt und grau ist und andere Verpflichtungen hat … _Wenn Träume sterben._ Ohne besagte Abschreckungs-Beispiele hätte ich vermutlich auch kurz vorher kalte Füße vor der Verwirklichung meiner Träume bekommen. Last but not least ein extra großes Dankeschön an meinen ehemaligen Dauerspätschicht-Brigadeführer (oder halt Kolonnenführer im neuen Gesamtdeutsch) – trotzdem ich bereits erwachsen war, bekam ich hier den letzten Schliff, etliche Marotten fürs Leben und neue Perspektiven mit auf den Weg – kudos!

_Randnotiz:_ Dieses Kapitel ist mein Universal-Disclaimer und kommt nahezu unverändert auch in meinen anderen Werken zum Einsatz – also nicht wundern, falls einiges daran _over-the-top_ wirkt.


	2. Vorwort & Vorgeschichte

## Erste (automobile) Liebe: der Weg zum C 300 und dessen monumentale Fußstapfen

Wer sonst noch nicht genügend Probleme in Leben hat, über Zeit und Geld zu viel verfügt und darüber hinaus auch noch ein gesundes Quäntchen Automobilleidenschaft sein Hobby nennt, für den wird sich früher oder später die Frage stellen, wie er seine Ambitionen am konsequentesten mit dem Alltag in Einklang bringen kann. Ach ja, Single zu sein bietet sich des Weiteren hierfür übrigens auch noch trefflich an! Und wer vielleicht eine kleine, zur Hobby-Werkstatt umgebaute, Scheune sein Eigen nennt und darüber hinaus einen Kfz-Beruf gelernt hat – umso besser. Auch das Vorhandensein eines zuverlässigen Alltagsautos und eines kleinen Finanzpolsters ist für besagtes Unterfangen nicht grundlegend verkehrt.

Das _noch-bei-Mutti-Wohnen_ lasse ich entgegen des Klischees einfach mal weg, weil es (zumindest in meinem Fall) nicht zutreffend ist. Ebenso wenig kann ich als sonst recht friedliebender Mensch den sogenannten _Autoposern_ abverlangen. Was laut knallende _Guck-mich-an-Objekte_ für ein Statement sein sollen, weiß ich auch nicht. Also keine Bange – hier geht es um _Innere Werte_ und authentisches Sein, statt aufgesetzten Schein (ergo bin ich auch kein Fan von _JP_ und wie die ganzen Schuhverkäufer und Werbeträger sich sonst noch so nennen mögen) … Doch dazu später mehr.

Ebenfalls vorweg schicken will ich, dass ich das hier keineswegs wegen irgendeines vermeintlich unterdrückten Geltungsbedürfnisses schreibe, sondern einfach nur aus Spaß an der Freude – ich will nicht mit meinem _Reichtum_ rumprahlen und andere neidisch machen, sondern einfach nur gerne was zu einem Thema tippen, das mir leicht von der Hand geht. Wer will, darf das Ganze natürlich trotzdem gerne unter dem Stern des _Der arme Mensch hat sonst niemanden, den er das erzählen kann_ abgelten – ein Krümchen Wahrheit findet sich bekanntlich ja überall. Hier auf AO3 und nicht in irgendwelchen anderweitigen Foren findet sich diese Abhandlung jedenfalls, da sie mir einfach zu ausladend und ausschweifend erscheint … Corvette und Viper in einem Topf käme bei entsprechende Fangruppen in den jeweiligen Foren überdies hinaus auch nicht allzu gut an, denke ich mal. Daher nun also hier. Wer jedoch eine gute Plattform/Community für sowas hat – immer her damit!

Mein Weg und meine Faszination beginnt jedenfalls geradewegs im Lager der vom Aussterben am schwersten bedrohtesten Automobil-Dinosaurier: hubraumstarken Muscle Cars. Im Weitesten Sinne schließt das natürlich auch die Saugmotor-Ära von Mercedes-AMG und BMW-M mit ein (Sympathien für Subaru Impreza, Nissan Skyline und Mistsubishi Lancer bestehen natürlich auch, aber ach … Turbomotoren hatten und haben schon immer einen schweren Stand bei mir). Lange Zeit sparte ich also schon vor der Ausbildung auf einen Dodge Challenger – der Zweitürer mit seinem 6,1-Liter-HEMI-Motor, der oldschool OHV-Konstruktion, der Doppelzündung und der _alten_ E-Klasse-Plattform unter dem Retro-Blechkleid hatten es mir einfach angetan und ich war unsterblich verliebt. Anfangs war dieses Vorhaben auch noch durchaus realistisch: 2009 kostete das wieder auferstandene Mopar Muscle Car der Tochter Dodge mit 430 PS und dem besten Wandler aller Zeiten (dem bereits größtenteils ersetzten Mercedes-Benz NAG 1 – _neues AutomatikGetriebe 1_ mit fünf Vorwärts und zwei Rückwärtsgängen) gerade einmal 45.000 Euro mit sämtlichen Extras, Transport, Zoll, Homologation und Zulassung in Deutschland.

Doch je weiter die Zeit voran schritt, desto höher stiegen die Preise und der Wechselkurs schlug auch langsam aber sicher in eine (für mein Unterfangen) ungünstige Richtung ein. Sieben lange Jahre hielt ich dennoch an meinem Traum fest und mit jedem Modelljahr wurde die Sehnsucht größer: das Facelift, der 6,4er Saugmotor, die neue 8-Stufen Automatik von ZF, die Hellcats mit ihren Kompressormotoren, die Widebodies, der Demon! Mein Sparziel hatte ich längst erreicht, jedoch brachte mir das nur wenig – so, wie sich meine Ersparnisse langsam aber stetig mehrten, verteuerten sich auch die Anschaffungskosten meiner Wunschobjekte. 2016 zog ich schließlich die Reißleine: knapp 70.000 Euro waren mir für ein US-Car mit all seinen Vor- und Nachteilen einfach zu happig als erstes eigenes Auto und von meinem immer-treuen 1,7er Opel Astra-H Caravan CDTI Handschalter hatte ich trotz all seiner Zuverlässigkeit langsam aber sicher nach sechs Jahren die Schnauze voll (das ständige _Rühren_ mit der Hand und das periodische Regenerieren vom DPF nervten mich als Pendler einfach nur noch und nach über 150.000 gefahrenen Kilometern hatte das arme Auto in zweiter Hand auch schon fast 300.000 Kilometer runter – das konnte trotz zuverlässiger Isuzu-Nutzkraft-Technik nicht mehr lange gut gehen mit Zweimassenschwungrad und der teuren Diesel-Technologie). Trotz Diesel-Erschwernis (weil immer rußig-ölig) machten mir die _kleineren Wartungsarbeiten_ jedoch nie etwas aus: Glühkerzentausch zum Jahreszeitenwechsel, einmal DPF zum Ausbrennen einschicken, einmal klemmendes AGR-Ventil erneuern und mehrfach Zumesseinheit der Kraftstoffhochdruckpumpe erneuern und Kleinstmenge neu anlernen – alles machbar und lehrreich! Und dennoch, ich würd‘s nicht unbedingt wieder haben müssen.

Ich fing an, nach heckgetriebenen Coupé-Alternativen zum Challenger zu suchen. Automatik und Langstreckentauglichkeit standen außerdem im Lastenheft. In der finalen Kandidaten-Liste fanden sich so unter anderem (alles übrigens zu nahezu identischen Preisen): Mercedes-Benz C 300 Coupé der Baureihe 205 als Top-Favorit, dicht gefolgt vom Hauptkonkurrenten aus München (dem 4er BMW als 430i), dem Nissan 370Z, der Alfa Romeo 4C und als echter Preis-Leistungs-Kracher der BMW M240i mit Reihensechszylinder-Biturbo-Triebwerk. Der Alfa Romeo als echter Exot schied als erstes aus – zu gewagt und riskant als erstes Auto und darüber hinaus mit einfach zu wenig Platz gesegnet (den brauchte ich zwar nicht zwingend, aber ein ganz klein bisschen Restkofferraum ist nie verkehrt). Die Mittelmotor-Rakete behielt ich dennoch in guter Erinnerung und bin inzwischen froh, mich instandhaltungstechnisch nicht auf dieses Abenteuer eingelassen zu haben (zumal das Benchmark in dem Segment wohl bis in alle Ewigkeit immer der Porsche Cayman GT4 bleiben wird). Ähnlich flott ging es beim 370Z …

Hier kam mir die deutsche Ausstattungsliste in die Quere – als konsequenter _Ganz-oder-gar-nicht_ -Typ kam für mich nur der Nismo mit seinen Schalensitzen und der großen Bremsanlage und einigen weiteren Extras in Frage. Aber stand da nicht was von _Automatik_ im Lastenheft? Tja, Nismo-Automatik gibt es in allen Ländern (inklusive der japanischen Heimat und den USA), doch hier in Deutschland leider nicht (nur Handschalter!) – ein sofortiges, definitives Ausschlusskriterium.

Das kleine 2er Coupé der Münchener ist es aufgrund der damaligen Marketing-Strategie von BMW nicht geworden: sämtliche Wunsch-Extras waren demonstrativ meist erst im größeren 3er/4er erhältlich. Drei Felgen, fünf Lackierungen und einen lieblosen Innenraum mit nur einer Zierleisten-Option und keiner Alternative zu den Standard-Stoffsitzen außer Leder vervollständigten den Negativ-Eindruck. Hier sollte der zahlungskräftige Kunde gezielt auf das nächsthöhere Modell gedrückt werden, mit dem man scheinbar mehr Gewinn erzielen konnte. Also rüber zum 430i …

Hier stimmte außer der Modellbezeichnung nun schon fast alles: die 8-Gang-Wandlerautomatik, die ich auch im Dodge gehabt hätte, LED-Licht, adaptives Fahrwerk, Heckantrieb. Was fehlte (und weswegen die C-Klasse einfach die Nase vorn behielt): Standheizung und ein schöner Innenraum (das klobige, unten nicht-abgeflachte Lenkrad mit Retro-Pralltopf, das grobschlächtige Armaturenbrett und die pott-hässlichen Stoffsitze für Leute, die kein Leder wollen, schrecken mich noch heute in der damaligen Ausstattungsliste ab). Im Gegensatz dazu entsprach die Ausstattungsliste der Schwaben schon beinahe zu heuchlerisch meinen Wünschen und ließ (damals) allem anderen schlicht keine Chance.

Und so wurde es schließlich kein 16-Ventil-OHV-V8-Motor mit hemisphärischen Brennräumen aus Amerika, sondern _nur_ ein 16-Ventil-DOHC-Turbo-Motor aus Thüringen mit vier Brennräumen (der Motor meiner C-Klasse, die in Bremen montiert wurde, kommt tatsächlich aus Kölleda im schönen Thüringen, was mich als Ossi natürlich diebisch freut) … allerdings trotzdem mit 180 kW und 370 Nm – nicht übel fürs erste eigene Auto!

Darüber hinaus tröstete ich mich mit den vielen Extras, die ich überall sonst vergeblich gesucht hätte: dynamisches LED-Licht, Luftfahrwerk, 9-Gang-Wandlerautomatik, Standheizung, Radio mit 6-fach DVD-Wechsler und Internetfunktion und und und. Den absoluten Gnadenstoß bekam der Traum vom US-Car dann durch den _Rost-Skandal_ , der die damaligen Challenger-Baujahre heimsuchte (die ausgeschäumten Radläufe und Seitenwände ließen vor allem in Gebieten mit Schnee das Wasser nicht richtig ablaufen und faulten schon nach kurzer Zeit langsam aber sicher von innen nach außen durch) – für mich als Vielfahrer, der aufs Auto angewiesen ist, untragbar. So viel Geld wollte ich da echt nicht investieren, nur um schon nach wenigen Jahren (wenn‘s blöd läuft) die Seitenwände raustrennen und die Radläufe entrosten zu müssen (von der nötigen Zeit und dem damit verbundenen Budget mal ganz zu schweigen; zumal mein Vater mit Astra-F und Kadett-C eh schon immer genug Karo-Arbeiten um die Ohren hat).

Rückblickend hätte mir nichts Besseres passieren können: Nach ungefähr dreieinhalb Jahren habe ich jetzt bald die ersten 110.000 Kilometer mit der C-Klasse voll und könnte nicht zufriedener sein! Das Auto bekommt pünktlich alle 25.000 Kilometer seine Inspektion in Eigenregie (aber nach strikter oder gar vorgezogener Werkstatt-Vorschrift) und ist eine absolute Offenbarung für mich – ein echter Allrounder. Egal ob Feierabend-Stau, Highspeed-Cruisen, Langstrecken-Gleiten, gemütliches Fahren oder sportliche Hatz, der C 300 eignet sich für alles ideal (dank genialer Antriebsstrang-Kalibrierung von Motor und Getriebe und dem einfach nur perfekten Luftfahrwerk). Der Verbrauch ist dabei die größte Sensation und die für mich unerwartetste Überraschung: 7,5 Liter auf 100 Kilometer stehen im kombinierten Reiserechner, der dafür inzwischen die letzten 98.000 Kilometer zu Grunde legt! In Kombination mit dem 66-Liter-Tank stellt die C-Klasse so gar noch das Vorgängerfahrzeug (den Astra Diesel) in puncto Reichweite in den Schatten (Leistung und Komfort erwähne ich erst gar nicht) und ich kann nur betonen, dass mein Fahrstil mit klassischem _Schleichen_ nun wirklich nichts gemein hat: Rund 500 Kilometer spule ich in einer regulären Arbeitswoche in NRW ab, ungefähr einmal pro Monat kommt die Fahrt ins heimische Brandenburg dazu (was dann 700 Kilometer am Stück bedeutet) und meine Lieblingsreisegeschwindigkeit sind 160 km/h glatt (weil 100 mph im Zusatzdisplay einfach ästhetisch aussehen, man sich da in dem Auto einfach wohl fühlt und man auch relativ zügig, aber dennoch ökonomisch, voran kommt). Weitere Randbedingungen: spätestens einmal alle zwei Wochen richtig Vollgas (also nicht nur kurz Überholen, sondern ein richtiger Zwischensprint von 70 auf 200 oder mal _eine Strecke auf Zeit_ , so denn möglich) und mindestens genauso oft ein richtiger Stau mit minutenlangem Stop-&-Go oder völligem Stillstand.

So viel zu meinem Fahrprofil. Dass ich einmal so sehr den Spritverbrauch loben würde, hätte ich früher nie gedacht – hat mich eigentlich auch nie interessiert, aber es begeistert einen einfach, wenn es sich dann doch so ergibt und man dann die Horrormärchen anderer Leute mit deutlich leistungsschwächeren Fahrzeugen aber ähnlicher Strecke und Fahrweise hört. Mein absoluter Schleichrekord dank zähflüssigem Verkehr liegt derweil bei 5,6 Litern auf 100 Kilometern auf meiner Heimstrecke von Arbeit aus (45 Kilometer) – einfach lächerlich bei der Fahrzeugklasse! Die abgeregelten 250 km/h Höchstgeschwindigkeit (in Wirklichkeit 253 km/h!), habe ich bisher ganze dreimal (jedes Jahr einmal) erfahren können und auch da kam ich nie auch nur in die Nähe von 9 Litern Durchschnittsverbrauch … allerdings muss ich dazu sagen, dass ich das jedes mal mit der großen 700-km-Strecke verbunden habe, was sich dann etwas besser im Verbrauch vermitteln lässt (doch auch hier wurde dann besagtes _100-mph-Cruising_ betrieben und nicht geschlichen, nur um den Verbrauch zu retten!). Eine weitere Erkenntnis: Dass sich 200 km/h in manchen Autos so anfühlen, wie 100 km/h in anderen, stimmt – egal ob Ansprechverhalten, Lenkung, Fahrwerksreserven, Innengeräusch oder subjektiver Geschwindigkeitseindruck: die C-Klasse ist allzeit gutmütig, unaufgeregt und unangestrengt.

Nur drei Rettungsanker kann ich Skeptikern an der Stelle anbieten: 1. bekommt der Wagen ausschließlich 98 Oktan (sprich: Super Plus), weil die Motorsteuerung entsprechend kalibriert ist (natürlich ginge auch Normalbenzin, jedoch mit deutlich schlechterem Verbrauch); 2. betreibe ich extrem viel Schubabschaltung (bedingt durch mein Diesel habe ich mir das _vorausschauende Fahren_ extrem angeeignet, sodass ich lieber gleite statt zu bremsen) – das ist bei den meisten Autofahrern wohl nicht ganz der Regelfall; und 3. ist Start-Stopp bei mir serienmäßig deaktiviert. Mit der Kombi verbrauche ich selbst im Eco-Modus mehr Sprit (hier geht der Wagen direkt ins _Segeln_ mit abgekoppelten Getriebe und Leerlaufdrehzahl, statt in die Schubabschaltung) – schon witzig.

Außer einem Satz Antriebsreifen auf der Hinterachse und einmal neuen Winterreifen rundum hatte ich noch keine zusätzlichen Wartungsarbeiten außerhalb des regulären Inspektionsumfangs zu verzeichnen (nach über 100.000 Kilometern noch mit den ersten Bremsbelägen auf der Hinterachse zu fahren, ist für gewöhnlich die reinste Utopie bei konventionellen Autos beispielsweise der normalen Golf-Klasse).

Genug von meinem regulären Alltagsauto, das mich trotz leistungsstarkem Otto-Benziner keine Sekunde mehr an meinen alten Diesel zurückdenken lässt, und zurück zum eigentlichen Kernproblem! _Aufgeschoben heißt nicht aufgehoben_ galt schon direkt nach der Anschaffung der C-Klasse und die Unternehmung _Zweitwagen_ lief an. Klar, nicht direkt (die Finanzen mussten sich ja erstmal erholen!), aber halt so nach und nach. Knapp drei Jahre zogen ins Land, in denen ich mich beruflich in kleinen Etappen allmählich ein wenig verbessern konnte und schließlich begann die Suche von Neuem. Unverändert war der Challenger das Ziel (jetzt natürlich als Hellcat mit Breitbau-Exzessen als Radhäusern) …

_Weißt du, das ist wie mit zwei kleinen Kindern, die von Geburt an zusammen aufwachsen, zusammen im Sandkasten spielen und sich gegenseitig immerzu versprechen: Wenn wir groß sind heiraten wir! Die Zeit vergeht, ihre Eltern ziehen mit ihr in eine andere Stadt, man wird erwachsen, jeder heiratet einen anderen und irgendwann trifft man sich zufällig mal wieder und guckt sich mit einem merkwürdigen Blick einander an – so spielt das Leben halt manchmal und natürlich ist man trotzdem glücklich und liebt seinen jeweiligen Partner, aber da ist dennoch dieses gewisse was-wäre-wenn._ So habe ich lange Zeit meinen Konflikt den Leuten beschrieben, die meine Auto-Macke kannten und teils gar mit mir teilen, wenn es um das Thema C 300 versus Challenger ging. Natürlich bereue ich meine Entscheidung keine Sekunde, aber der Dorn mit dem Muscle Car steckt(e) dennoch tief im Herzen drin. Nach und nach wandelte sich das jedoch und irgendwann in der Vorbereitungsphase machte es schließlich _Klick_ : Moment mal, ich habe ja jetzt einen zuverlässigen Alltagswagen und bin beim Zweitwagen daher eigentlich gar nicht mehr so sehr darauf angewiesen, dass dieser noch allzeit derart alltagstauglich ist!

Das neue Motto hieß von nun also: _Stell dir vor, du hast eine absolut perfekte First Lady für jeden Tag – sie geht mit dir durch dick und dünn, sieht top aus, würde alles für dich tun, alle beneiden dich um sie und ihr beide seid euch für alle Zeit treu einander ergeben. Und dann gibt es da diese absolut heiße Geliebte, die dir einfach nur die Sinne raubt und mit der du permanent einfach nicht zusammen sein kannst, weil das deinen Ruin bedeuten und dir das Gehirn durchbrennen lassen würde – eine geile Stripperin für deine dunklen Gelüste, wo es nach einer kurzen aber intensiven Zeit auch wieder gut ist und bis zum nächsten Tête-à-Tête reicht – nie ein Dauerzustand, doch stets eine willkommene Versuchung und ein schönes Laster._

Das neue Lastenheft schöpfte die neu gewonnen Freiheiten und Erkenntnisse voll aus und nahm neue Wesenszüge an: immer noch Coupé, immer noch Hecktriebler, aber diesmal Handschalter aus Prinzip, diesmal Langstreckentauglichkeit nur optional und diesmal kompromisslos!

Keine Kompromisse gab es indes auch in Sachen Wartung – klassische Supercars schieden kategorisch aus, weil ich unverändert alles möglichst _selbst_ machen wollte (nur so kann ich mir das Hobby überhaupt leisten). Bedingt durch meine C-Klasse liebäugelte ich somit kurz mit der alten E-Klasse (W212) als E63 Limousine – die klassischen Ponton-Anleihen gefielen mir schon immer und das nötige Werkstatt-Equipment samt Literatur hatte ich für das deutsche Muscle Car aus Affalterbach von _Aufrecht und Melcher aus Großaspach_ ja bereits … Aber nein: ein wenig zu inkonsequent und für mich als _Ossi-Landei_ , das nur beruflich im Großstadt-Jungle der alten Bundesländer eintaucht und damit immer noch regelmäßig überfordert ist, ein klares _No-Go_. Mit meinem neuen Auto würde ich so schon die Gemüter genug erhitzen, in diese bereits klischeeüberladene _Dönerbuden_ -, _Shisha-Bar_ \- und _Autoposer_ -Schublade wollte ich mich nun wirklich nicht zwangsweise mit rein katapultieren. Also kein E63 und auch kein M5 mit Formel-1 Zehnzylinder Saugmotor, den ich ebenfalls zeitlebens verehrte, aber die einfach beide ihr Großstadt-Image dank nicht-genannter Klientel weghaben.

Stattdessen ein Blick auf meinen _engine build experience screensaver_ der Corvette C6 ZR1, der mich schon seit über 10 Jahren begleitete – na, da ist doch die Lösung die ganze Zeit vor meiner Nase gewesen!

Schon nach der ersten kurzen Recherche wurde mir klar, dass ich nun wohl endlich mein Atlantis gefunden hätte: In die Richtung _underrated supercar killer_ und _Ex-Halo-Car_ sollte die Reise also gehen – alles passt (Finanzen, Image, Lastenheft). Doch die ZR1 blieb nicht lange allein – ein alter Bekannter und Ur-Erzrivale aus der amerikanischen Heimat mogelte sich während der genaueren Sondierung des Marktes mit in meine _Hot-List_ … die Dodge Viper SRT-10.


	3. Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1

    1. ## Grundverständnis




Das Akronym _ZR1_ sagt so gut wie jedem bekennenden Auto-Freak zumindest entfernt etwas. Verschwommene Erinnerungen an die späten 2000er Jahre und den Beginn der neuen 2010er Dekade werden wach und dunkle Assoziationen tauchen aus den geistigen Untiefen des Automobil-Gedächtnis auf: _Blue Devil_ , teuerste Corvette aller Zeiten, Meilenstein und Technologieträger für Chevrolet, Sakrileg, schallende Discount-Ohrfeige für die europäischen Luxus-Supercars mit ihren doppelt und dreifach so teuren Preisschildern, Nordschleifen-Rekord, Speerspitze der sechsten Corvette-Generation, Querblattfedern, Fenster in der Motorhaube, Kompressoraufladung und Zugpferd einer ganzen Unternehmung.

Je nachdem, wie weit man damals in der US-Car-Szene verwurzelt war, hat der ein oder andere gewiss auch gleich noch das passende Bild vor Augen: ein GFK-Keil auf Rädern, vier fette, mittig platzierte Endrohre, ebenfalls vier runde Rücklichter, glanzgedrehte und auf Hochglanz polierte Chrom-Räder, wie sie amerikanischer nicht mehr gehen, eine Lackierung, so blau wie die Adria, auf den Namen _Jetstream blue_ hörend, ein nacktes Kohlefaserdach und besagtes Fenster in der Motorhaube, das den Blick auf die Ladeluftkühler des damals stärksten, je in Serie gebauten Chevy-Small-Block-V8 ermöglicht. Berühmt-berüchtigt die Geschichten, die man noch entfernt dazu im Ohr hat: _Wer ist schon gerne Zweiter?_ soll der damalige GM-Chef rhetorisch nach der Premiere der vierten Dodge-Viper-Generation (dem Hauptkonkurrenten überhaupt!) mit 450 kW Spitzenleistung gefragt haben. _Blue Devil_ als Codename in Anlehnung an das Basketballteam der Universität, an der der selbe GM-CEO studiert hatte. Entsetzen pur bei den europäischen Wettbewerbern, nach dem Aufschlag der ZR1.

Darüber hinaus hatte ich auch noch ein Video aus der damaligen Zeit lebhaft vor dem geistigen Auge: Auf Youtube lässt sich noch heute das Tacho-Video von zwei Beschleunigungsvorgängen vom Stillstand zur Endgeschwindigkeit auf der deutschen Bundesautobahn mit dem ehemaligen Halo Car finden, wo im zweiten Gang Tacho und Drehzahlmesser einfach synchron miteinander in die Höhe schießen (von 70 km/h bei knapp unter 3000 Umdrehungen pro Minute auf 150 km/h bei Nenndrehzahl) – das hat was und brennt sich Leuten wie mir einfach ein!

    1. ## Blick auf die technischen Details




Wenn man sich nach über 10 Jahren zum ersten Mal so richtig mit den technischen Finessen der _alten_ ZR1 auseinandersetzt, wird einem schnell bewusst, wie herausragend dieses Auto seiner Zeit doch gewesen ist, was die meisten (selbst Kfz-begeisterten) Menschen gar nicht so richtig mitbekommen haben dürften. Keramikbremsscheiben, Trockensumpfschmierung, Titan-Pleuel, Schmiedekolben, Kohlefaserdach (ich mag das eingedeutschte _Carbon_ als Werkstoffbezeichnung einfach nicht), Xenonscheinwerfer, das legendäre _magnetic ride_ Fahrwerk von General Motors mit adaptiver Stoßdämpferkontrolle, head-up-Display – alles vorhanden und zu der Zeit selbst noch bei deutschen Preziosen von Mercedes-AMG, BMW M und Porsche lange nicht serienmäßig (zumindest nicht oft und nicht in der Kombination – nicht für das Geld)! Man kann sich wirklich gut vorstellen, was für einen epochal lauten Knall der amerikanische _Arbeiter-Sportwagen_ damals bei den europäischen Wettbewerbern auslöste (spätestens, nachdem er den Rundenstreckenrekord der _Grünen Hölle_ für Serienwagen in die USA holte).

    1. ## Innere Werte




Was mir beim ersten, physischen Kontakt mit der ZR1 als Allererstes auffiel, war, wie enorm hochwertig allen Klischees zum Trotz der Innenraum der Corvette verarbeitet war und wie aufrichtig bemüht die Jungs von Chevrolet _state-of-art_ mit den restlichen Technologien sein wollten: Mikrotaster außen und innen statt Türklinken, ergo elektronische Türöffner, schlüsselloses System (Keyless), von GM altbekanntes HUD (head-up-Display) in verbesserter Ausführung, wählbare Fahrmodi, umfangreicher Bordcomputer mit extrem vielen Personalisierungsoptionen – die ZR1 erinnert damit mehr an eine obskure Mischung aus Hightech-Japaner und Luxus-Germanen, denn an einen _billigen_ Glasfaser-Kunststoff-Sportwagen für das Proletariat aus den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika!

Nein, im Ernst: Materialgüte und Verarbeitungsqualität der sechsten Corvette-Generation stehen (spätestens bei der ZR1) den europäischen Pendants der gleichen Baujahre in keiner Beziehung nach. Ich gehe sogar soweit zu behaupten, dass die Ami-Materialien höchstwahrscheinlich langlebiger und alterungsbeständiger sein dürften, als viele der zu der Zeit in den deutschen Autos zum Einsatz gekommenen Stoffe und dadurch heute eine stabilere _Rest-Wertigkeit_ verfügen dürften. Klar, ein Bentley-Innenraum der 2000er Jahre von VAG mag auch schick gewesen sein, doch was ist heute davon noch übrig? Die _alten_ Maybach-Innenräume dieser Jahre werden durch den sich ändernden Zeitgeist inzwischen übrigens retrospektiv ebenfalls gänzlich anders bewertet als noch zu damaligen Zeiten ihrer Veröffentlichung (die Rezeption fällt deutlich _verhaltener_ aus, um es mal vorsichtig-zurückhaltend zum Ausdruck zu bringen).

Ausnahme: Die Vollledersitze aus bestem amerikanischen (Schweins-)Glattleder sind selbst bei gepflegten Autos häufig rissig und daher unansehnlich – dem sind die Teilledersitze mit Alcantara-Einlagen deutlich vorzuziehen. Das Problem ist jedoch, dass die Teilledersitze ganz oft dem nahezu immer gewähltem Premium-Ausstattungspaket _3ZR_ zum Opfer gefallen sind (Navi-Radio, Seitenairbags und noch mehr Spielereien hielten damit Einzug in das eh schon gut ausgestattete Wägelchen).

Die Haptik der Bedienelemente ist durchweg stimmig, das Radio dafür (bekannterweise) in beiden Ausführungen grottenschlecht – das Navigationssystem ist schlicht unbrauchbar und aus der Standard-Headunit hätte man mehr machen können; schade. Normalerweise würde ich an der Stelle sagen, dass in so einem Auto das Radio ja auch nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielt, doch gemessen an dem sonst so hochwertig anmutenden Ambiente der Corvette … naja, wenigstens die verbaute Verstärker-Lautsprecher-Kombi sollte den meisten Ansprüchen genügen und das eigentliche Radio lässt sich ja zur Not umrüsten (der wohl häufigste _Mod_ an den Corvettes jener Jahre).

Thema Kofferraum: Vorhanden. Noch Fragen? Scherz beiseite: Es steht genügend Platz für einen Wochenendausflug für zwei Person mit Handgepäck zur Verfügung und zum Golfen wird es wohl auch reichen (nicht, dass ich Golf spielen würde). Unter der langen Glashaube des hinteren Frachtabteils geht es zwar ordentlich flach zu, aber in den konventionellen Modellen reicht der Stauraum immerhin für die Unterbringung des abnehmbaren Targadaches zu (nur als weiterer Anhaltspunkt). Hatte ich übrigens schon erwähnt, dass mein C Coupé auch ein echtes Raumwunder ist? Klar, _Lademeister_ werde ich damit nicht mehr, aber für einen Zweitürer dennoch durchaus respektabel. Egal.

    1. ## Äußerer Eindruck




Schon mit dem ersten Blick auf die ZR1 wird einem jeden unmissverständlich klar, dass er es hier mit einer Corvette der sechsten Generation (C6) zu tun hat. Abgesehen von kleinen, (inzwischen) nahezu unauffälligen Besonderheiten (Frontsplitter, Spoilerlippe, ZR1-Schildchen an den Kotflügeln und dem Heckstoßfänger, Auspuffkonstellation) übernimmt die ZR1 alle Vor- und Nachteile des Volumenmodells. Damals gab es ja beispielsweise einen riesigen Aufschrei unter den eingefleischten Jüngern, wegen dem Entfall der Klappscheinwerfer – bezogen auf die C6 finde ich‘s jedoch passend. Den größten Blickfang (und somit gleichzeitig die größte, optische Differenzierung) stellt das _hood window_ und die CFK-Dachhaut dar, die im Gegensatz zu den sonstigen Coupé-Versionen bei der ZR1 im Sinne der Stabilität starr und nicht im Targa-Stil abnehmbar ist.

Das **wichtigste** Exterieur-Merkmal an der ZR1 überhaupt ist für mich persönlich jedoch die Außenlackierung: Sie entscheidet grundlegend darüber, ob das Auto als etwas Besonders hervorsticht oder fast schon als _Sleeper_ durchgehen könnte. Jetstream blue mit lauten Chromfelgen kehrt die Vorzüge der ZR1 noch am prägnantesten hervor, während eher verhaltenes _blade silver_ mit Serienfelgen abgesehen vom grauen Kohlefaserdach fast schon dazu einlädt, auch noch die ZR1-Logos zu entfernen, um so die Leute gezielt zu täuschen und hinters Licht zu führen – etwas für Understatement-Fans!

Die sonstigen Eindrücke sind durchwachsener Natur … Sehr erfreulich sind zum Beispiel eben wegen der riesigen Karosserieflächen die doch sehr ebenmäßigen und gleichförmig verlaufenden Spaltmaße rundum. Auch schön ist das durchaus leichte und sanfte Schließen aller Türen und Klappen. Der Motorraum wirkt durchaus gut aufgeräumt und trotz des schon recht voluminösen Hightech-Triebwerks mit seinem mechanischen Verdichter und dem ausgelagerten Ölreservoir überschaubar – fein. Etwas ernüchternder da schon der genauere Blick auf die Rückleuchteneinheit – sieht auf Bildern cool aus, verströmt live aber fast schon den Charme von Anhänger-Rücklichtern aus‘m Baumarkt; da kann man drüber streiten. Enttäuschend dann der Blick auf die _Kiemen_ in den vorderen Kotflügeln: funktionale Bremsenbelüftung ist das nicht zwangsweise – hier sieht man jedenfalls _keine Sonne durchscheinen_! Der ganze Rest folgt dafür meist der Devise _form follows function_ , was einfach nur gefällt.

Abschließend bleibt zu sagen, dass es wohl gerade dem Umstand der nur _sanften_ Abweichungen zum Serienmodell geschuldet sein dürfte, dass viele Fahrzeugbesitzer eben dies als Anlass für zahlreiche _Modifikationen_ nahmen und nehmen. Größere Heckspoiler, _Flaps_ und _Flics_ an Stoßfängern und Kotflügeln und gerne auch mal zusätzliche Anbauteile natürlich in _Carbon_ findet man häufig. Ich persönlich bedauere diesen Umstand sehr, doch dazu später im Punkt _Verbesserungspotential_ mehr.

    1. ## Coole Gimmicks am Rande




Die ZR1 verfügt über eins-zwei tolle Features, die oft nicht so wahrgenommen werden und ein wenig untergehen. Zum einen wäre da der Clou, dass sich die Einheiten inklusive Tacho einfach umschalten lassen – die numerische Beschriftung bleibt gleich, doch statt mph leuchtet km/h auf (beziehungsweise andersherum) und die Zeiger werden entsprechend anders angesteuert; die analogen Zusatzinstrumente (Ladedruckanzeige, Kühlmitteltemperatur und Öldruck) behalten derweil zwar starr ihre imperialen Einheiten bei, können allerdings auch zusätzlich über das HUD (und somit wieder metrisch) abgebildet werden – das ist mal cool für ein Import-Auto. Eine weitere nette Spielerei ist der individuelle Begrüßungstext beim Zündung Einschalten – der Bordcomputer stellt für jeden elektronischen Zündschlüssel 20 Zeichen hierfür zur Verfügung. Apropos Zündschlüssel: Die hübsch anzusehenden Funktransmitter beherbergen jeweils einen mechanischen Notschlüssel (sollte die Batterie einmal ihren Dienst quittieren), der in einem Notschließzylinder über dem Kennzeichen von unten an der Heckklappe zum Einsatz kommt, um die Notöffnung des Kofferraums zu ermöglichen (hier befindet sich wiederum ein Taster zum Öffnen der Türen). Das Anlernen neuer Schlüssel (frei erhältlich auf ebay und Co.) beziehungsweise Starten trotz leerer Schlüsselbatterie ist über das Handschuhfach spielend leicht möglich – hier gibt es einen Slot, wo leere Schlüssel erkannt und neue Schlüssel in Eigenregie spielend einfach angelernt werden können (so leicht kann’s gehen!). Die mechanischen Rohlinge müssen natürlich trotzdem vom lokalen Schlüsselmacher des persönlichen Vertrauens auf den entsprechenden Schließzylinder angepasst werden.

Auch cool: Die damaligen Kunden konnten bei der Bestellung die sogenannte _engine build experience_ mit ordern – der örtliche General Motors Händler organisierte neben der eigentlichen Fahrzeugbestellung dann auch noch Transport und Unterbringung des Kunden für einen Tag im Werk Bowling Green Assembly Plant, damit er dort seinen eigenen Motor (der später auch wirklich in seiner ZR1 landete) unter Anleitung der Fachleute selbst im Werk mitmontieren konnte – stark; das sorgt für Bindung!

    1. ## Image, Heritage, Erbe




Aus diversen Gesprächen nahm ich den Eindruck mit, dass die Corvette hierzulande irgendwie leicht verpönt zu sein scheint, was aufgrund oben umschriebener, technischer Besonderheiten einfach nur schade ist. Der eine Teil stuft das Auto viel zu sehr als _Supercar_ für aufgeblasene Protzer ein, während der andere darin irrtümlich nur eine amerikanische _gewollt-und-nicht-gekonnt_ -Alternative zu den europäischen Pendants sieht. Insgesamt wird die ZR1 jedoch schlicht verkannt (zu unscheinbar sind die Unterschiede zum Serienmodell und zu unbekannt ist sie den meisten, als dass ein Unbedarfter sie von einer _normalen Vette_ überhaupt unterscheiden könnte) und geht so ein wenig unter, leider. Wirklich überzeugen kann man meist erst mit den konstruktiven Details vor allem des Motors und in Sachen Automobil bewanderte Leute hören einem ab dem Punkt dann auch endlich mal zu, obwohl es sich ja _bloß_ um einen Oldschool-Ami handelt.

International wird da ein gänzlich anderer Schuh draus: Die ZR1 hat spätestens in den Staaten eine echte Fangemeinde und in diversen Foren sind alle jemals gebauten Fahrzeuge samt Verbleib und letztem bekannten Status sorgfältig katalogisiert. Für General Motors ist gerade die C6 ZR1 ein immens wichtiges Image-Auto gewesen, das noch heute genau diesen Status genießt und einfach eine Sonderrolle in der langen Ahnenreihe bekleidet. Zwar gab es auch von der C7 eine ZR1, doch hat diese bei Weitem nicht den Ruf und den Status der C6 ZR1 – darüber sind sich alle einig. Der Kompressormotor hielt derweil nahezu unverändert in der C7 Z06 (also der Nachfolgegeneration) Einzug, doch beweisen diverse Aufnahmen von Rennstrecken und Viertelmeilenrennen und zahlreiche Meinungen von Besitzern beider Modelle, dass die ZR1 der neueren Z06 dennoch überlegen ist.

Einziger Kratzer im Image: Die normale Corvette ist in den USA ein echtes Volumenmodell und ein richtiger Kassenschlager – alleine von der C6 (mit allen Versionen) wurden 215.125 Fahrzeuge gebaut; fast eine Viertelmillion! Klar wurden auch eine Handvoll exportiert, doch das ist nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Was daran jetzt schlecht ist? Nun, es wurden teilweise vermehrt US-amerikanische Stimmen laut, man sehe ja schon fast mehr C6 auf den Straßen als Laternenmasten. Trotz _leichter_ Übertreibung ist die Botschaft denke ich mal klar – es mangelt der Corvette an Rarität.

Angesichts der Eckdaten dafür eher weniger erstaunlich, dass die ZR1 sich inzwischen zum modernen _Supercar-Schrecken_ mausert, der auch gerne deutlich jüngeren Fahrzeugen noch eine gehörige Lektion erteilen kann … und das unverändert zum Kampfpreis! Eine kommende Ikone und ein echtes Stück amerikanische Automobilgeschichte und fahrendes Museum darüber hinaus. Originale Fahrzeuge der fünf gebauten Modelljahre werden garantiert demnächst im Preis anziehen und künftig zu begehrten Klassikern für Enthusiasten werden – hier in Europa besteht derweil nur verhaltenes Interesse, aber ich vermute, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis sich die amerikanischen Vollblut-Fans die letzten verfügbaren Stücke auf dem (zur Not europäischen) Markt auch noch zurückerobern werden.

Es wurden insgesamt 4.684 C6 ZR1 gebaut, wovon 18 offiziell als zerstört gelten und gut ein Dutzend in Museen und Ausstellungen untergekommen sind.

    1. ## Rezeption




Die ZR1 wurde nicht selten in zeitgenössischen Berichten als der _am einfachst zu fahrende Sportwagen_ gelobt und selbst für einen Novizen auf dem Gebiet fällt es nicht schwer, das auch zu glauben – der Zugang zum Halo Car ist intuitiv und haltgebend, die Lernkurve angenehm linear (man kann ganz unten, in der Mitte, oder relativ weit oben anfangen – die ZR1 wird einen an sich heranführen und konstant wachsen lasen). Ob Fahranfänger oder erfahrener Routiniers, die ZR1 bietet für alle etwas und Dank ESP und des adaptiven Fahrwerks wird hier auch niemand direkt überfordert, wenn er es nicht gerade ausgerechnet darauf anlegt. Für den sportlichen Einsatz sind sich die Stimmen ebenso einig: zwar möglich, aber hier besser mit abgeschaltetem ESP, da dies selbst in der Track-Abstimmung zu restriktiv eingreifen soll. Im öffentlichen Straßenverkehr sind Federung, Sitze und Lenkung (da adaptiv) angenehm und dank höllischem Drehmoment stört noch nicht einmal die Schalterei (abgesehen von _skip shift_ ) so sehr – _lässt sich wie ein Chevrolet Malibu durch die Stadt chauffieren_ , lautete mal der Tenor in einem Testbericht zur Alltagstauglichkeit. Was für Fans des Autos nicht fehlen darf: der Blockbuster _The last stand_ mit Arnold Schwarzenegger, wo die ZR1 gebührend cineastische Beachtung erfährt!

    1. ## Wartung und Instandhaltung




Schon der erste Blick ins Handbuch der ZR1 beruhigt die Nerven eines jeden skeptischen Hobby-Schraubers: eine Tabelle mit Ersatzteilnummern aller für eine Inspektion relevanten Teile findet sich auf Anhieb (Luftfilter, Zündkerzen, usw.), Standardprozeduren wie Anheben, Öl- und Filterwechsel sind mustergültig beschrieben und auch sonst vermittelt so gut wie alles an dem Auto den Eindruck: _Das kriegt man hin!_ Youtube und diverse Corvette-Foren zementieren diesen Eindruck zusätzlich und wer dann vielleicht auch noch jemanden im Bekanntenkreis hat, der bei Opel oder einer anderen (Ex-)GM-Tochter arbeitet, kann sich sogar der elektronischen Diagnose und Programmierung gewiss sein (Stichworte: Tech2 und TIS).

Natürlich, die ZR1 hat auch ihre Besonderheiten (Entlüften des Kühlkreislaufs am Ladeluftkühler nach Kühlflüssigkeitswechsel, Kontrolle des Verschleißes der Keramikbremsscheiben durch Wiegen, usw.), aber im Großen und Ganzen ist alles für den gewillten und lernfähigen do-it-yourself-Schrauber machbar – es finden sich ausführliche Anleitungen, detaillierte Beschreibungen, tolle Explosionszeichnungen und vollständige Ersatzteilkataloge zu allen Bereichen rund um das Thema Corvette C6 (einschließlich ZR1). Darüber hinaus ist die Community äußerst hilfsbereit und man profitiert hier einfach von der doch recht _hohen_ Stückzahl und weiten Verbreitung der C6 (soll heißen: man findet zu allem, was man sucht, früher oder später etwas).

Was die Ersatzteilverfügbarkeit anbelangt, muss man sich ebenfalls größtenteils keine Sorgen machen: General Motors und diverse freie Händler haben so gut wie alle Teile vorrätig und meist sind diese gar preisgünstiger als man meinen mag; nur auf Zoll und Lieferzeit muss man sich hier in Europa halt seelisch und moralisch mental einstellen. Fast alle verbauten Teile kommen auch in jedem anderen, beliebigen Chevrolet irgendwo zum Einsatz (Gleichteile) und nicht selten ertappt man sich bei der Recherche schmunzelnd bei dem Gedanken: _Tja, so eine Corvette ist unterm Strich bei den Amis halt doch nur ein größerer Golf!_ Geheimtipp übrigens noch, was US-Ersatzteile prinzipiell betrifft: _Rockauto_ sollte jeder mal besucht haben. Auf ebay lassen sich übrigens gar immer wieder Komplettpakete in Sachen Kupplung und Bremsanlage zum Schnäppchenpreis und in absoluter OEM-Qulaität aufstöbern (der Kupplungssatz inklusive Schwungscheibe kostet lächerliche 650 US-Dollar, eine Keramikbremsscheibe 1000 US-Dollar glatt und ein Komplettpaket für die Vorderachse bestehend aus zwei Bremsscheiben, zwei Original-Bremssätteln und Montageteilen gerade mal 3055 US-Dollar; die Bremsbeläge sind so gut wie geschenkt – da zahlt man derzeit beispielsweise für einen Opel Insignia in der Fachwerkstatt für die gleichen Positionen weitaus mehr – lächerlich, in Relation zum Supercar-Metier, in dem sich die ZR1 bewegt!).

Einzige Ausnahme bilden die Reifen: Die Pneus in den Dimensionen 285/30 R19 vorn und 335/25 R20 hinten sind echte Sonderanfertigungen speziell für die ZR1 und wurden serienmäßig von Michelin in Runflat-Ausführung geliefert (viel Spaß beim Montieren und Wuchten!). Inzwischen ist der Markt wahrlich rar gesät und es bleibt einem wohl fast nur der direkte Kontakt zum französischen OEM, um den Status einer weiteren Kleinserie (die es regelmäßig gibt) in Erfahrung zu bringen. _Beobachten, Warten, Kontakte knüpfen_ lautet hier das Motto – das Glück ist mit den Geduldigen und keine ZR1 wird wohl wegen mangelnder Bereifung sterben müssen. Pro Fahrzeugecke ist man übrigens gut und gerne mit 400 € aufwärts dabei, was die Bereifung betrifft – doch auch das sollte bei diesem Fahrzeug-Kaliber niemanden ernsthaft mehr in Erstaunen versetzen.

Sollten übrigens einmal alle Stricke in Sachen Wartung oder Pannenhilfe reißen, kann man sich getrost auf das feinmaschige GM-Partner-Netz verlassen – prinzipiell ist jeder Opel-Händler (zumindest von den Werkzeugen, dem Zugang zu den technischen Informationen, der Ersatzteilbestellung und der Diagnose/Programmierung) dazu befähigt, Abhilfe leisten zu können (wollen ist eine andere Frage). Aus persönlicher Erfahrung kann ich nur sagen, dass die GM-Händler durch Chevrolet, Opel, Saab, Cadillac und den Opel GT, der eigentlich ein Pontiac Solstice war, in der Beziehung Kummer gewohnt sind, sich nicht weiter beklagen werden und einem mit einer ZR1 im Ernstfall wohl in vier von fünf Fällen weiterhelfen können und freundlich dabei bleiben werden.

Die ZR1 ist damit in Summe eines jener ganz wenigen, modernen Fahrzeuge, das einen dazu einlädt, über die persönliche Interaktion und das _Selbst-Hand-Anlegen_ bei Wartung und Pflege eine engere Bindung damit einzugehen. Unter dem Hightech-Kleid ist es ein typischer, ehrlicher oldschool Ami, bei dem man noch alles mit ein wenig Improvisationsgeschick selbst hinbekommt. Und bei welchem Fahrzeug dieser Kategorie kann man schon sonst noch zu Gleichgesinnten mit Fug und Recht und ohne zu übertreiben sagen: _Hey, an meiner ZR1 mache ich alles selbst; an mein Supercar lasse ich keine Werkstatt ran!_?

    1. ## Bekannte Schwachstellen




Prinzipiell gilt, was bei jedem (normalen) Auto auch gilt: Wurden die regelmäßigen Service-Intervalle eingehalten? Welche Betriebsstoffe wurden verwendet? In welchem Zustand befinden sich Reifen und Bremsen (sind die Reifen vor allem gleichen Typs)? Welchen optischen Eindruck vermitteln Motorraum, Karosserie und hier vor allem die Seitenschweller und die vordere Schürze unter dem Frontstoßfänger inklusive Splitter (hier ist gerne die Bodenfreiheit zu gering beziehungsweise Kurvenradien sind zu eng, hässliche Aufsetzer-Spuren und Abschabungen sind die Folge) – doch das ist nicht weiter problematisch: das untere Bumper-Kit gilt sowieso als Verschleißteil und ist dementsprechend als Lieblings-Ersatzteil erhältlich (jedoch etwas preis-intensiv). Ein klein wenig kritischer sieht es da schon mit Lackier- und Spachtelarbeiten nach Unfällen aus: Hier muss man wirklich ganz genau die Spaltmaße und Übergänge kontrollieren, da Lackdichtemessung aufgrund der GFK-Karosserie problematisch sein wird. Kleinere, gutgemachte Reparaturen wird man wohl kaum feststellen können und groben Pfusch wenn es dumm läuft erst nach mehreren Jahren, wenn der Spachtel sich plötzlich ablöst – Holzauge sei wachsam!

Darüber hinaus gibt es aber auch eine winzig kleine Liste bekannter Probleme, die man _häufiger_ im Bezug auf die ZR1 liest/hört … Auf Platz eins steht hier ganz klar die Verschlauchung der Trockensumpfschmierung, die vom Vorratsbehälter über zwei dicke Schläuche entlang der beifahrerseitigen Radhausschale nach unten zur Ölwanne geht – gerne werden hier wohl alterungsbedingt die Übergangsstellen an den Bördelungen öl-undicht. Ärgerlich, aber überhaupt nicht schlimm – an einem ruhigen Wochenende und gegen ca. 35 $ Materialkosten ist der Austausch gegen wartungsfreie Stahlflexleitungen, die definitiv bis ans Ende der Lebenszeit keine Probleme mehr bereiten werden, in Eigenregie erledigt … zumindest in den USA; in Deutschland kommen erwähnte Einfuhrabgaben und Lieferzeiten on top dazu! Auf Platz zwei landen durchgebrannte Katalysatoren, durch Tuning und/oder Rennstreckeneinsatz beziehungsweise durch falschen Umgang (im Stand häufig mit dem Gas spielen o.ä.) – glücklicherweise leicht erkennbar am deutlich _kernigeren_ Abgasgeruch, eventuell einer leicht veränderten Akustik und, ach ja, der Motorkontrollleuchte natürlich (das gibt bei der nächsten ASU einen kräftigen Rüffel)! Etwas seltener aber dennoch hier und da zu vernehmen ist ebenfalls etwas von streikenden Mikrotastern in Türen und Klappen (ärgerlich, aber machbar). Last but not least sind Reifen- und Kraftstoffkonsum ein echtes Dauerthema, auf das man sich einstellen sollte (wen wundert‘s?). Problematisch daran ist vor allem das Thema _Reifen_ , wie im letzten Abschnitt bereits näher beleuchtet.

Entwarnung gilt übrigens für die Mythen von _ausleiernden Ventilschaftführungen_ – dieses Thema betrifft dem Vernehmen nach ausschließlich nur die 7-Liter-Aggregate der Z06, da dies ein völlig neu konstruierter Motor ist, das LS9-Triebwerk der ZR1 jedoch noch auf dem _alten_ Small Block beruht und das Problem somit nicht hat. Fun Fact: Die alte Konstruktion wurde bewusst der neueren vorgezogen, weil der alte Block als solider galt und man die zusätzliche Sicherheit im Hinblick auf Kompressoraufladung und gestiegene Spitzendrücke gerne mitnehmen wollte! Der Antriebsstrang ist alles in allem grundsolide und im Serienzustand kaum kaputt zu kriegen.

Ach ja, die Starterbatterie ist übrigens auch ein Thema für sich – bei regelmäßiger Bewegung beziehungsweise dem Gebrauch eines Ladeerhaltungsgeräts kann nichts passieren, doch mehrwöchiges Stehen mag die ZR1 wohl gar nicht. Es gibt jedoch einen (erstaunlicherweise selbst unter den Besitzern) relativ unbekannten Trick, wie man die Standdauer mal eben um ein Vielfaches verlängern kann: Parken im Rückwärtsgang! Dieses Relikt dürfte Besitzern skandinavischer Fahrzeuge vertraut vorkommen und irgendwie wird es wohl auch von Saab gekommen sein und sich über GM zu Chevrolet und schlussendlich zur Corvette weitervererbt haben. Jedenfalls schläft die Bordelektronik bewiesenermaßen schneller und tiefer im Rückwärtsgang ein als in allen sonstigen Szenarien und siehe da: die Batterie lebt länger – spread the word!

Allerletzter Punkt in Sachen Wartung: traditionell stiefmütterlich wird oft die Kupplungsflüssigkeit behandelt! Diese hat einen eigenen Vorratsbehälter und ist prinzipiell ähnlich wie die Bremsflüssigkeit zu wechseln (gleiches Prozedere, gleiche Spezifikation, gleiches Intervall), wird jedoch gerne vergessen. In der Fahrzeug-Klasse muss das nicht unbedingt sein und man sollte sich selbst und seinem neuen Liebling den geringen Mehraufwand einfach hin und wieder gönnen, um möglichst lange ungetrübte Freude daran zu haben.

    1. ## Verbesserungspotential




Man halte sich einfach nur mal kurz vor Augen, dass die ZR1 noch vor ihrer eigentlichen Veröffentlichung bereits im Herbst 2008 mit 7 Minuten und 26,4 Sekunden in absolut unangetasteter Serienausstattung den Rundenstreckenrekord der Nürburgring Nordschleife knackte und damit Stand damals einen neuen Rekord aufstellte – wer ernsthaft meint, daran noch etwas mit einfachen Mitteln optimieren zu können, gehört meiner Meinung nach einfach in eine geschlossene Anstalt! Das Auto wurde von General Motors von Grund auf richtig entwickelt, erprobt und abgestimmt – wer hier mittels _Aftermarket_ -Teilen (wie Spoilern, Flics und weiß ich nicht was) etwas an der Aerodynamik feilen will oder sich allen Ernstes lästige Fahrwerksmodifikationen antut (was aufgrund der hinteren Querblattfeder aus Kunststoff gar nicht mal so leicht wird!) diskreditiert in meinen Augen schlicht die Leistung der damaligen Ingenieure und das Auto an sich. Nein, im Ernst: Was will man da denn bitte noch rausholen? Das ist ein Halo Car und kein Rennwagen (die Ausgangsbasis dafür wäre dann nämlich eine C6-R mit GT-Umbau!). Die Sitze sind herrlich für wendige Spritztouren und Road-Trips gleichermaßen geeignet und das state-of-art magnetic ride Fahrwerk ermöglicht sowohl komfortables Cruisen auf längeren Strecken als auch sportliches Heizen auf abgesperrten (Renn-)Strecken. Der Motor verfügt in allen Lebenslagen über ausreichend Drehmoment, sodass man beim Überholen auf Landstraßen getrost den fünften oder gar sechsten Gang drin lassen kann und nicht erst zurück zu schalten braucht. Alles passt optimal zusammen und so war das auch spürbar gedacht. Bitte, lasst die wenigen Autos genau so als Zeugen und Zeichen ihrer Zeit bestehen!

Es gibt nur ein einziges, echtes Verbesserungspotential an dem gesamten Fahrzeug: die Ladeluftkühlung. Es ist hinlänglich bekannt, dass die Ladeluftkühler notorisch unterdimensioniert sind. Eine schnelle Runde oder ein kurzer Zwischenspurt sind drin, aber versuch mal Einer, 10 Runden am Stück auf Zeit zu fahren oder _Dauerfeuer_ auf der Autobahn zu geben … je nach Außentemperatur wird man relativ schnell feststellen, dass man zwar nur einen (über die Rundenzeit) indirekt spürbaren Drehmomentabfall hat, sich dafür aber die Tanknadel mit einem dramatisch steileren Gradienten gen E (wie _empty_ , sprich: leer) neigen wird, da die Motorsteuerung aufgrund der zu heißen Luft die Zündung gnadenlos zurückzieht. Daher auch meine Einschätzung, dass dies kein Rennwagen dem eigentlichen Verständnis nach ist. Ändern lässt sich dieser Umstand übrigens nur schwerlich: _Tuning-Lösungen_ gibt es zu dem Thema zwar viele, doch wirklich funktionieren wird kaum eine, da einfach nicht der nötige Platz vorhanden ist. Lediglich _multicore_ Ladeluftkühler in Kombination mit einem neuen Stoßfänger, die jeweils sonder-angefertigt werden und in Kombination teils fünfstellige Beträge verschlingen, verschaffen nachgewiesenermaßen Abhilfe – doch wer tut sich das schon freiwillig an und zu welchem Zweck (die Investition wäre ein gutes Kuchenstück vom eigentlichen Fahrzeugwert und würde dies überdies hinweg auch noch _verschandeln_ )? Nein, wer das vor hat, soll doch bitte gleich einen Porsche 911 GT3 kaufen oder eine Z06 _fit machen_ , aber bitte keine seltene ZR1 verunstalten – das bringt‘s einfach nicht.

Und genau deshalb bleibe ich auch schlussendlich dabei: GM hat alles richtig gemacht. Der Kosten-Nutzen-Faktor wurde mit der C6 als Ausgangsbasis einfach optimal ausgeschöpft und die Form folgt hier fast überall wirklich der Funktion. Der Aufwand, der nötig ist, um weitere Verbesserungen zu erzielen, zeigt eindrucksvoll, wie ausgereizt an der ZR1 bereits alles zum echten Hammer-Preis ist – Chapeau! Rettungsanker zum Schluss: das _skip shift_ genannte „Feature“, welches zum ökonomischen Fahren beitragen soll und einen gerne mal zum direkten Schalten vom ersten in den vierten Gang zwingt, ist hardwaretechnisch per Widerstand im Verbindungsstecker deaktivierbar – diese Maßnahme ist eine durchaus nachvollziehbare _Optimierung_ und die einzig wirklich nervige (und anfangs verwirrende) Eigenheit der ZR1 im Fahrbetrieb; diesen Mod würde ich keinem ernsthaft übel nehmen (Start-Stop ist Gott sei Dank kein Thema, da zu dieser Zeit gänzlich unbekannt in den Staaten).

    1. ## Steuer, Versicherung, Anschaffungskosten, Markt




Das Bundeskraftfahramt zieht knapp 600 Euro jährlich für den aufgeladenen 6,2-Liter Small Block OHV-V8 vom Konto per Einzugsermächtigung ein. 355 Gramm CO2 prangern im Zulassungsschein. Dazu kommen ungefähr _mickrige_ 200 Euro Haftpflichtversicherung bei ganzjähriger Nutzung mit SF4 und 10.000 Kilometern projektierter Jahresfahrleistung. Möglich macht das die C7 Z06, die offiziell in Deutschland erhältlich und dementsprechend natürlich EU-homologiert war – da hier der gleiche Motor verbaut wurde, lässt sie sich für die meisten Versicherungen als ideales Bezugsfahrzeug heranziehen. Etwas schwieriger wird es bei Kasko-Wünschen – hier müssen erst Statistiken bemüht werden und je nach gewünschten Leistungsumfang wird sich die Prämie in diesem Falle wohl schnell gut und gerne verdoppeln. Anywho – für so eine automobile Boden-Boden-Rakete und ein fahrendes Stück Automobilgeschichte (Meilenstein für GM!) durchaus vertretbar, oder?

Der derzeitige, durchschnittliche Marktwert in Deutschland bewegt sich zwischen 55.000 und 65.000 Euro für gefahrene, aber dennoch gepflegte Fahrzeuge. Ausstellungsstücke mit dreistelligen Meilen-Ständen kommen bisher nur selten aufs Doppelte und Pendlerautos mit über 200.000 Kilometern (das gibt es!) kratzen das untere Limit an der Schwelle zur 50.000 an. Sehr, sehr oft sind die Autos jedoch verbastelt oder anderweitig vorbelastet. Radio-Umbauten sind wie gesagt schon fast die Regel und viele Händler werden sich wohl nach und nach dem Umstand bewusst, was sie da für Autos zu stehen haben – die Preise sind durchweg stabil und könnten demnächst gar anziehen (trotz mangelnden Interesses und schwankender Rest-Güte des Bestandes). Schnäppchen sollten einen stets skeptisch stimmen und man sollte hier besser auf TÜV- und Werkstatthistorie in beidseitigem Interesse bestehen (bei Importen ist _Carfax_ **das** Schlüsselwort überhaupt).

    1. ## Verdikt




Ich persönlich mochte diese für Chevrolet ganz besondere Corvette schon immer und nach meiner ausführlichen Recherche und Besichtigung noch viel mehr. Die ZR1 ist als waschechtes US-Car ein grundehrliches Auto, auf das man sich meiner Meinung nach einfach ein Stück weit einlassen muss und das es einem im Regelfall mit einem relativ einmaligen Fahrerlebnis danken wird. Sie gilt mechanisch als durchaus robust und ist solide verarbeitet – lobende Berichte ohne ein Wort von außerplanmäßiger Wartung von inzwischen sechsstelligen Tachoständen (und das übrigens in der imperialen Einheit _miles_!) lassen sich wie bereits weiter oben erwähnt ebenso finden. Im deutschen Straßenalltag wird einem nur zu höchst selten eine C6 unterkommen (meist als Z06) – die Außenseiterrolle bringt die ZR1 hierzulande ergo quasi ab Werk mit sich. Unverändert gilt, dass man für verhältnismäßig wenig Geld verdammt viel Auto erwerben kann, das nach wie vor auch gerne mal mit 10 Jahre jüngeren Autos locker mithält, die das Doppelte und Dreifache gekostet haben und darüber hinaus auch noch nahezu komplett alltagstauglich ist (gerade im Bezug aufs Fahrwerk, jedoch abzüglich von Reifen- und Kraftstoffkonsum sowie den Außenabmaßen).

Außerdem nahm ich vom Besuch beim Händler eine weitere Erkenntnis mit: Mein damaliger Riecher in Sachen Challenger war nicht ganz unangebracht – es standen zuhauf neue Challengers und Chargers mit und ohne Radlaufverbreiterungen und mit und ohne Kompressormotoren beim gleichen Importeur herum; da riskierte ich natürlich auch einen Blick auf _die alte Liebe_. Für Preise zwischen 30.000 und 80.000 US-Dollar sind die Fahrzeuge in ihrer Heimat absolut richtig positioniert für das Geld und bei der Leistung, nicht aber hier in Deutschland, wo man nach Import schon für die mittleren Modelle (die bei den Amis knapp an der 60.000er-Marke schrammen) gut und gerne mit 70.000 Euro aufwärts zur Kasse gebeten wird – bei dieser absoluten Baumarkt-Qualität eine Frechheit! Nichts gegen die neuen Dodge-Modelle, aber zumindest hier in Europa stimmt bedingt durch Zoll und Homologation einfach das Preis-Leistungsverhältnis nicht mehr; nicht, wenn direkt Tür an Tür fürs gleiche Geld eine vergleichsweise Maybach-mäßig verarbeitete Corvette steht, die da selbst bei Teillast locker Kreise drum drehen kann (und deren Kompressormotor über ein mindestens genauso süchtig machendes Kreischen unter Last verströmt). Die Muscle Cars von Mopar basieren derweil übrigens (trotz zahlreicher Überarbeitungen) immer noch auf dem W210 von Mercedes-Benz – will man für eine 25 Jahre alte Plattform wirklich so viel zahlen? Man hat quasi einen technologischen Oldtimer in fabrikneu, allerdings mit hochgradig schwankender Verarbeitungsqualität (Spaltmaße, Lackierfehler, windschief abstehende Teile, billig aussehende Radlaufverbreiterungen). Mein Entschluss stand fester denn je: _Adieu, Challenger – ich werd‘ dich und deinen OHV-HEMI-V8 immer lieben, doch c’est la vie!_

Zurück zur ZR1 … Auf der Schattenseite muss man in Deutschland wohl einfach damit leben, dass einem mit ihr einerseits einfach ein gewisses Negativ-Image vom Kiez bei vielen Leuten anhaftet und das man andererseits von den meisten wohl schlicht nicht richtig erkannt wird, da die ZR1 selbst bei den meisten Hobbyisten in Vergessenheit geraten und in Europa nie so hoch gekommen ist. Im günstigsten Falle wird man permanent mit der Z06 verwechselt, im ungünstigsten mit dem Basis-Modell und der Unterstellung, man hätte selbiges nur _optisch aufbereitet_ (hood window, Kompositbremsscheiben, foliertes Dach, Decals – fertig).

Mir bleibt als **das** Highlight vom live-Eindruck der ZR1 jedenfalls dieser absolute Wow-Effekt im Gedächtnis zurück, was die Qualität des Fahrzeuginnenraums betrifft: Damit hatte ich in der Form einfach nicht gerechnet und das ist in Kombination mit der damals noch absolut vorreiterhaft angewandten Technik und den vielen technologischen Kniffen unterm Strich nicht weniger als ein amerikanischer Porsche für mich, basta! Wer in der Leistungsklasse Luxus und Komfort sucht und vielleicht auch den japanischen Fahrzeugen mit ihren diversen elektronischen Spielereien etwas abverlangen kann, der ist hier sowas von goldrichtig! Mehr geht für das Geld nun wirklich nicht und wer weiß, vielleicht wird der ZR1 ja noch auf die späten Jahre ein nachträglicher Ruhm zu Eigen … verdient wäre er allemal.

Bleibt zu sagen, dass ganz genau das (also die Anwendung der vielen Elektronik) für manch einen gleichzeitig aber auch ein lauer Beigeschmack sein kann: Für mich ganz persönlich war es damit nämlich schon beinahe etwas zu viel des Guten. Einsatz aller nur erdenklichen technischen Spielereien schön und gut und auch sehr schmeichelhaft, doch wofür? Dunkle Wolken in Form von leichten Bedenken in Sachen Dauerhaltbarkeit und künftigen Wartungsarbeiten zogen am geistigen Horizont auf. Wer auf automobilen Luxus und demonstratives State-of-art steht, findet in der ZR1 jedenfalls ein echtes Aushängeschild ihrer Zeit und ja, eben als Zeitzeuge sollte sie auch genau so bewahrt werden, finde ich.

Doch als einer, der eher ein Freund handfester, solider und grundehrlicher Oldschool-Technik ist, erweiterte sich damit die Suche noch ein wenig für mich. Eine Pforte zu einem neuen Kapitel tat sich auf …


	4. Dodge Viper SRT-10 (Phase ZB II)

_Schlangenpfad_

Von meiner tiefgehenden ZR1-Besichtigung nahm ich also ein recht durchwachsenes Gefühlsgemisch mit – einerseits mochte ich das GM-Supercar jetzt noch mehr (abgesehen von den fragwürdigen Luftein- und -austrittsöffnungen), andererseits bereiteten mir die ganzen elektronischen Kinkerlitzchen nachträglich einiges Kopfzerbrechen in puncto Langlebigkeit. Die offerierten Autos des Typs Corvette auf den gängigen Inserats-Plattformen kannte ich indes längst auswendig und wollte dementsprechend nun das Suchraster noch ein wenig ausweiten. Ergo beschränkte sich meine Suche nicht mehr nur auf die ZR1, sondern ich tippte herstellerunabhängig mein Budget (mit Verhandlungsspielraum zuzüglich definitiver Schmerzgrenze), das Handschaltgetriebe, jeweils zwei Türen und Sitze und die magische 600-PS-Grenze in die neue Suchmaske ein. Wie erwartet traten dabei nur einige wenige zusätzliche Treffer zu Tage – größtenteils entsprach halt nur die ZR1 meinen Wünschen …

Aber halt, was ist das?! Ein einziges Dodge Viper Coupé mit unter 3500 Meilen auf dem Tacho (und an der absoluten Obergrenze meiner fürs Auto reservierten Finanzen und eigentlich schon darüber) tauchte plötzlich ganz unten in der Liste einsam und verlassen mit auf – aua! Ich suchte also kurzerhand nach Vipers, um dieses einzelne Angebot besser einschätzen zu können und musste erkennen: in Europa sind die meisten angebotenen Vipers Roadster! Coupés gibt es nur ganz wenige und die Preise haben es in sich – je nach Zustand entweder deutlich über der ZR1 oder aber mit sechsstelligen Tachoständen und inzwischen deutlich über 15 Jahre alt. Die Sondermodelle und vor allem die ACRs ( _american club racer_ ) sind mit jenseits der 150.000 Euro für die meisten Leute (mich eingeschlossen) schlicht unerreichbar; Autos der letzten Generation 5 (2012-2017) gehen auch erst im sechsstelligen Bereich los. Gut erhaltene Basismodelle der vierten Generation (2008-2010) mit drei- bis vierstelligen Tachoständen bewegen sich immer noch gefährlich nahe an der Hunderttausender-Grenze. Ganz genau deswegen suchte ich danach auch nicht – das war außerhalb meines Limits und konnte einfach nicht gut gehen. Hätte ich bloß nie angefangen, diesen Teil des Marktes zu eruieren!

Und doch – die schneeweiße Schlange mit dem anthrazitgrauen Doppelstreifen auf den Inserats-Bildern hypnotisierte mich wie Kaa einst Mogli in _Das Dschungelbuch_. Nach einem tiefen Durchatmen beschloss ich, mir auch dieses Auto nach der ZR1 einmal live näher anzusehen. Ganz tief innen drin befürchtete ich jedoch bereits, dass mich dieser Schritt geradewegs auf eine Einbahnstraße ohne Umkehrmöglichkeit führen würde und ich (wenn ich dies vermeiden wollte) besser auf Abstand zur Viper bliebe … Zu spät! Der Entschluss war gefasst – der Händler war nicht allzu weit weg und mit meinem ökonomischen C 300 Coupé würde ich den Viertel Tank mal der Erkenntnis halber opfern können, ohne danach direkt am Hungertuch nagen zu müssen.

    1. ## Grundverständnis




Dodge Viper – alleine schon der Name sorgt dafür, dass sich bei jedem, der auch nur im entferntesten Sinne Ahnung von Autos zu haben meint, ungewollt die Nackenhaare aufstellen, sich eine leichte Gänsehaut ausbreitet und sich der Blutdruck aufgrund leicht angestiegener Herzaktivität unmerklich etwas erhöht. Das Basiswissen reicht bei den meisten mindestens für Folgendes: absolut größtes Muscle-Car-Kaliber und schwerstes Hot-Rod-Geschütz, V10-Motor jenseits der acht Liter Hubraum aus dem LKW-Segment, Handschaltgetriebe ebenfalls aus der Nutzkraftsparte, Kunststoffkarosse, ESP als absolutes Fremdwort und, dass der Name Programm ist – es gibt Horrormärchen davon, dass die Giftschlange selbst bei routinierten Fahrern von Zeit zu Zeit unvermittelt heftig zubeißen soll, wenn sie sich falsch angepackt fühlt oder einfach nur einen schlechten Tag hat; ein relativ ungezähmtes, wildes Biest, das kein Pardon kennt!

Ich stand vor meinem Besuch marginal tiefer im Thema: 8,4 Liter Hubraum sind es nämlich um genau zu sein; es handelt sich ebenfalls um einen Motor mit einer zentralen Nockenwelle (OHV) und, dass man diese Urgewalt einfach in natura erlebt haben muss, um sich ein echtes Urteil darüber erlauben zu können, daher ja auch mein Entschluss. Wie schon bei der ZR1 hatte ich auch zu der Viper eine Szene im Kopf, die sich mir eingebrannt hatte: ein beliebiges VLN-Rennen am Kurvenausgang – Dodge Viper GT3 mit 8,4-Liter-V10 (Drehmomentkonzept) und Porsche 911 GT3 mit 4-Liter-Boxer-Sechszylinder (Hochdrehzahlkonzept) liegen auf gleicher Höhe und geben Vollgas; während die Viper mit einem Donnergrollen quälend langsam bis zum nächsten Kurveneingang auf Drehzahl (und unwahrscheinlich schnell auf Geschwindigkeit) ohne zu schalten kommt, haut das 7-Gang-PDK (Porsche-Doppelkupplungsgetriebe) im 911 munter einen Gang nach dem anderen rein, lässt den Boxermotor immer wieder kreischend auf knapp 9000 Touren hochdrehen und baut so die gleiche Geschwindigkeit auf; beide Rennwagen kleben trotz völlig unterschiedlicher Lösungsansätze förmlich Seite an Seite aneinander … kollidierende Welten, aber mit dem gleichen Endergebnis! Ich mag beide Wege, aber Hubraum (und damit schon im Leerlauf zur Verfügung stehendes Drehmoment) lässt sich in meinen Augen halt durch nichts ersetzen … außer durch noch mehr Hubraum!

    1. ## Äußerer Ersteindruck




Dem Erstkontakt mit der Viper geht im Gegensatz zu dem mit der ZR1 keine vorherige Recherche meinerseits voraus – ich fahre mir das Auto einfach blauäugig angucken … und muss mir schon fast auf den ersten Blick das Grinsen verkneifen – die Viper ist das polare Gegenteil der Corvette … und das schon im Stillstand. Wirkt die ZR1 wie ein kühles, CAD-berechnetes Hightech-Hochpräzisionswerkzeug, so wirkt die Viper im Kontrast dazu geradezu organisch – die Formen sind fließend (nicht kantig) und wirken einfach nur lebendig (muskulös und animalisch); dadurch wirkt die Viper auch größer und bulliger, obwohl sie in der Realität in allen Dimension (vor allem der Höhe!) eher kleiner als die ZR1 ist. Man hat mehr den Eindruck, es mit einem fleischgewordenen Concept Car oder Kit Car zu tun zu haben, als mit einem klassischen Supercar. Das Teil wirkt wie eine XXL-Version von Hot Wheels – der Realität vollständig entrückt und so fast schon ein wenig zu wild, um überhaupt noch den Segen irgendeiner Zulassungsstelle erhalten zu können … oder grünes Licht der Erbsenzähler im damaligen Aufsichtsrat bei Chrysler.

Keine Ahnung, bei welcher feucht-fröhlichen Betriebsfeier man damals in den 90ern dem Chef eine Blanko-Vollmacht für dieses irrwitzige Projekt entlocken konnte: Sidepipes, 8-Liter-LKW-V10, GFK-Karosse montiert auf einem _rolling chassis_ , Doppelkuppeldach, monströser (mittels nummerierter Löcher in der Anpresskraft variabel einstellbarer) Heckflügel, Fertigung quasi zur Gänze in Handarbeit; Radbefestigung mittels sechs statt wie üblich fünf Radmuttern, ein Innenraum, der dem eines reinen Show Cars in Nichts nachsteht. Die vierte Viper-Generation bleibt trotz Volljährigkeit (18 Jahre nach der ersten Viper) ihren Wurzeln treu und hat trotz arg schwankender, sehr niedriger Stückzahlen wertvolle Evolutionen durchlaufen: der Motor hat mit jeder Generation mehr Leistung und bessere Abgaswerte erhalten, das Getriebe wurde lange getunt und am Ende gar gegen die neuere Version ausgetauscht, die ironischerweise auch in der ZR1 ihren vorzüglichen Dienst vollzieht (Tremec TR-6060), das Fahrwerk wurde behutsam immer weiter überarbeitet, sodass die Fahrbarkeit am Limit (aber auch insgesamt) stetig besser wurde, mithilfe des Serienregals der Volumenmodelle hat man Klima- und Infotainment stets halbwegs dem aktuellen Zeitgeist angepasst, die Erfahrungen aus dem Motorsport hat man direkt zurückgespeist und auf Kunden-Feedback hat man mehr oder weniger reagiert.

Ein unbeschreiblicher Moment dann, als die Haube geöffnet wird und mir beinahe die Kinnlade herunterfällt – man kann sich tausende Bilder und hunderte Videos vorher angeschaut haben, an das Gefühl des surrealen Augenblicks, wenn einfach nur dieser Esstisch-große Motor vor einem auftaucht, kommt nichts ran! Gefühlt 60 % der Fahrzeuglänge entfallen auf die Motorhaube und das darunter schlummernde Aggregat hat den Platz auch bitter nötig – einfach gewaltig. Der Big Block mit den roten Ventildeckeln (rosso corsa?) steht wie ein Monument des Kalten Krieges hinter der Vorderachse (Frontmittelmotor) und auf ihm thront eine Ansaugbrücke, wie es sie kein zweites Mal im Automobilbau geben kann (Lastkraftwagen pur). Die restlichen Ausgleichsbehälter und Nebenaggregate wurden liebevoll links und rechts vom Motor entlang der Kotflügel in alphabetischer Reihenfolge angeordnet (naja, streng nach Alphabet sortiert vielleicht nicht unbedingt, aber dennoch strukturiert) – das ist mal ein schicker Motorraum! Trotz der raumgreifenden Abmessungen, sind auch bei der Viper die Spaltmaße vorbildlich. Weniger bravourös als bei der Corvette gestaltet sich dafür das Schließgefühl: Nur die Haube fällt bereits aus minimaler Höhe satt ins Schloss, die Heckklappe möchte da schon mit etwas mehr Nachdruck geführt werden und die beiden Fahrgasttüren versprühen echtes DTM-Feeling – die dünnen GFK-Bretter sind so leicht und hohl, dass sie in der Regel bis zum Einrasten die Richtung mittels festen Zuges gewiesen bekommen müssen. _Leicht_ ist allgemein eines der Schlagwörter an diesem Auto: Die Motorhaube wiegt gefühlt nur die Hälfte von der meiner C-Klasse – Kunststoff und klaffende Entlüftungsöffnungen (die auch zwingend bei dieser im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes _Wärmekraftmaschine_ von Nöten sind!) machen‘s möglich. Im warmen Zustand und bei sommerlichen (statt herbstlichen) Temperaturen klappt‘s mit den Türen übrigens deutlich besser. Darüber hinaus rede ich mir schön, dass das kaum gefahrene Modell vor mir ja auch noch der Bonus zusteht, dass die Türen bisher nur wenig genutzt wurden und sich die Gummis dementsprechend erst noch _setzen_ müssen (die Beifahrertür meiner C-Klasse schließt aufgrund massiver weniger Benutzung heute auch immer noch wesentlich schwerer als die Fahrertür).

Ein Kofferraum ist auch vorhanden – ein Großteil des Tanks ragt gut sichtbar in den hinteren Teil des Stauraums hinein (zumindest ein wenig mit Teppich überdeckt) und von den Restabmaßen her wird er sich wohl nicht viel mit der ZR1 nehmen – passt. Was auffällt: Die Scharniere der Heckklappe könnten auch von einem 30er Jahre Cord stammen – so massiv sind sie und die unlackierten Schrauben erinnern einen einmal mehr an das Prototypen-Image der Viper – ganz klar alles Nebensache!

Fun Fact: An der Hinterachse sind jeweils zwei Bremssättel montiert: einer für die 4-Kolben Betriebsbremse (identische Abmaße mit den vorderen aber dennoch verschieden) und ein wesentlich kleinerer nur für die mechanische Handbremse – das ist mal Redundanz!

    1. ## Innere Werte (im Bauch der Schlange)




Der äußere Eindruck setzt sich unvermindert im Innenraum fort: ein Concept Car! Es ist nur schwer zu beschreiben, aber wenn man sich erstmal in die Viper hinein gequält hat (der Einstieg fällt mir wegen der nochmals geringeren Bauhöhe und der nur widerwillig schließenden Tür minimal schwerer als in der Corvette), sitzt man gefühlt in einem Mazda MX-5 (nicht, dass ich das jemals getan hätte, aber so stelle ich es mir halt vor; eventuell ist im MX-5 gar ein wenig mehr Platz und trotz Holzklasse dürfte die Verarbeitungsqualität des Innenraums gewiss über der der Viper liegen) – man hat nur verdammt wenig Platz (außer mit den Füßen) und alles wirkt unverschämt billig; nur die Funktion zählt (offensichtlich)! Das ist jetzt stark übertrieben, aber wenn man in der Viper sitzt, so hat man stets das Gefühl, als hätten alle Teile im Innenraum andere, vom Fahrer abgewandte, obskure Winkel: man sitzt gefühlt leicht versetzt im Cockpit und muss sich ein wenig drehen, um Lenkrad und Pedalerie bedienen zu können, zum Schalten dreht man den Arm dann nochmal in eine andere Richtung (weil der Schaltknüppel in einem völlig undefinierbarem Winkel schräg in den Fahrgastraum hereinragt) und wenn man dann vielleicht auch noch einen Blick auf die zahlreichen Zusatzinstrumente in der geneigten Mittelkonsole erhaschen will, dreht man den Kopf in einem nochmals anderen, windschiefen Winkel und beugt den Oberkörper nochmals anders – das muss von außen wirken, als erleide man gerade einen spastischen Anfall, lach!

Die Haptik aller Bedienelemente im Innenraum ist mit einem Wort robust und wer bereits ein Modell des Chrysler-Jeep-Dodge-Trios der damaligen DaimlerChrysler Ära sein Eigen nennen sollte, wird sich wie zuhause fühlen. So geht es mir nämlich … meine Eltern kauften sich 2008 im stillen Protest gegen den Mainstream einen Dodge Caliber (für die Amis ein Stadtauto im Golf-Plus-Segment für nicht mal 20.000 Euro, das den SUV-Trend gehörig vorweg nahm und gegen das ein T-Roc heutzutage tierisch anstinken würde) – sämtliche Bedienelemente (Radio, Lüftung, Funkfernbedienung, Bordcomputer-Tricks) sind bei der Viper identisch. Das ist geradewegs so, als hätte man in einem Mercedes-Benz CL 65 AMG mit V12-Biturbo den Innenraum einer A 140 A-Klasse, die im Elchtest mal gerade wieder auf die Seite gefallen ist. Das klingt hart und abschreckend? Ist es auch! Aber für Mopar-Fans ist es einfach nur sympathisch, suggeriert doch gerade das: _Hier funktioniert alles so, wie ihr es gewöhnt seid!_ Bei Mercedes hätte man früher jetzt gleich auch noch berechtigterweise vollmundig _Willkommen zuhause._ getönt.

Allen Ernstes: Der Innenraum einer Dodge Viper wirkt derart lieblos und unbemüht – aufrichtiger und ungekünstelter geht es einfach nicht mehr … und das finden Menschen wie ich dann halt wieder beeindruckend. Man bekommt unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass es hier einzig und alleine ums Fahren geht – Komfort: Nebensache, Qualität: Nebensache, Meinung der anderen: Nebensache. Wer etwas anderes sucht oder mehr will, kann gerne woanders weiter suchen; hier herrscht absolute Kompromisslosigkeit und definitive Konsequenz!

Ähnlich wie in der Corvette sind die Sitze dafür übrigens komplett langstreckentauglich und bequem, bieten aber auch für sportliches Fahren den nötigen Halt. Besonders witzig: die elektrisch verstellbare Pedalerie (weil das Lenkrad nur höhen- nicht aber längenverstellbar ist), die labbrigen Sonnenblenden (elastische Gummiadler, weil sie sich im Coupé der gewölbten Dachhaut anschmiegen müssen) und der schreckliche _Tacho_. In der Corvette mochte ich die Instrumente mit ihrem pseudo-digitalen Daherkommen schon immer, jetzt in der Viper herrscht der Anachronismus! Mittig vor der Nase dominiert ein schneeweißer Drehzahlmesser mit blutrotem Zeiger (typisch, für die damaligen SRT-Varianten inklusive Charger, Challenger, Caliber, Chrysler 300 C und hast du nicht gesehen) die Instrumententafel und unten rechts daneben hockt ein verkümmerter, wesentlich kleinerer Geschwindigkeitsmesser mit sehr grobschlächtiger Beschriftung: 20-mph-Sprünge in der großen Außenbeschriftung, 40-km/h-Sprünge im wesentlich engeren Innenkreis (jeweils mit einem Punkt zur Orientierung dazwischen). Keine Bange: Es gab auch einen Export-Tacho für Kanada, wo die km/h-Skala außen und die mph-Skala innen ist. Hilft das? Nein! Bilder vom Export-Kombiinstrument zeigen, dass es hier im äußeren Bereich (mit großem Radius) jetzt nur noch 30-km/h-Sprünge sind (allerdings mit winzigen Strichen für die restlichen Zehner dazwischen) und das war auch schon der Unterschied – bei der breiten (und im Betrieb zittrigen) Nadel und dem nervösen Aggregat mit seinem unbändigen Vorwärtsdrang und all seiner Schubkraft nicht mehr als eine reine Orientierungshilfe – schätzen Sie doch mal! Und auch das ist sympathisch (für mich). Da muss man wohl besser wie in der NASCAR die Geschwindigkeit anhand einer bekannten Drehzahl-Gang-Kombi ermitteln, als sich auf dieses Schätzeisen namens _Tachometer_ zu verlassen – schaurig schön. Die zahlreichen kleinen, dem Fahrer zugewandten Zusatz-Uhren in der Mittelkonsole sind ein Highlight für jeden Freak und teilen bei etwaigem Interesse sämtliche Vitalwerte des Motors mit, die für den Routiniers von Relevanz sein könnten (fehlt nur noch die Hinterachstemperatur, AFR-Verhältnis, Saugrohrunterdruck und Kraftstoffdruck).

Was noch richtig improvisiert wirkt: Der Innenspiegel hängt an einem Schwanenhals windschief vom Himmel und dahinter (fast mitten auf der Scheibe) klebt der faustgroße Blinker der Diebstahlwarnanlage, deren Kabel wie eine lose Telefonschnur auch einfach vom Himmel baumelt. Anfangs dachte ich noch, diese übertriebene Diebstahlsicherung wäre lediglich für den Showroom des Autohauses so liederlich eingebaut worden, um sie später schnell wieder entfernen zu können, aber Pustekuchen – Serienzustand! Krach machen tut sie dafür ordentlich (selbst bei fast entladener Hauptbatterie) und Nebelscheinwerfer, Hauptscheinwerfer und Blinker werden im wilden, kreuzweise versetzten Zickzack stroboskopmäßig angesteuert – typisch amerikanisches Alarm-Stakkato; Achtung: Epilepsiewarnung! An der Heckklappe dann erneut zwei Spiral-Telefonstrippen für die Heckscheibenheizung – fertig.

Last but not least: In den Türeinstiegen befinden sich auf beiden Seiten grelle Warnaufkleber, die nach dem Betrieb vor dem direkten Kontakt mit den breiten Schwellern abraten – die darunter direkt verlaufenden Sidepipes könnten je nach zu vorhergehender Fahrweise selbst durch das GFK hindurch zu Verbrühungen führen – na dann also Vorsicht, Ladies!

    1. ## Coole Gimmicks am Rande




Wie auch schon bei der Corvette, lassen sich bei der Viper neue Funktransmitter eigenständig anlernen – es kommt eine wilde Choreografie zu drückender Tasten auf bereits angelernter und neuer Funkfernbedienung zum Einsatz. Sollte bei der Viper die Schlüsselbatterie einmal erschöpft sein, gibt es hier gleich zwei mechanische Schließzylinder: einmal als klassisches Heckklappenschloss zum Schließen und einmal von unten in der Nähe des Außenspiegelfußes an der fahrerseitigen Tür.

Extrem charmant für mich: Bei der Dodge Viper der vierten Generation wurde das _Ferrari-System_ implementiert, was den Motorstart betrifft – mechanischer (echter) Zündschlüssel nur für die Zündung und Start-Knopf zum Anlassen. Viele Leute finden sowas nervig und redundant ( _Wofür noch ein Schlüssel, wenn es Keyless gibt und die Start-Taste eh da ist? Das ist doch doppelt gemoppelt!_ ), aber als Vertreter der alten Schule sah ich das schon immer ein wenig differenzierter: Einerseits will ich einfach die klassische Kontrolle über Position I, II und III (Lock, Unlock/ACC, Zündung/Run), ohne irgendwelche Tasten und Pedale immer im Wechsel betätigen zu müssen, haben, andererseits sehe ich in der gezielten Interaktion eine Bereicherung (ähnlich wie beim Reinigen einer Schallplatte vor dem eigentlich Abspielen, stimmt man sich hier einfach ein Stück weit psychisch ein, fokussiert sich mehr auf das eigentliche Erlebnis und schärft die Sinne) – auf ein Alltagsauto beziehungsweise einen MP3-Player bezogen natürlich übertriebene Rituale, aber bei einem Retro-Tapedeck oder einem schicken Zweitwagen kann man sich die Zeit meiner Meinung nach wohl mal nehmen und genießen. P.S.: An meinem Erstwagen habe ich bewusst zur Gänze auf Keyless verzichtet, weil ich diese ganzen zusätzlichen Steuergeräte und Antennen nicht mag (mir ist der normale Schlüssel – bei dem dann gar die Batterie länger hält, weil nicht permanent im _Dauergespräch_ – einfach lieber und sicherer).

Dafür ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig für mich: Wie bei vielen _alten Amis_ muss man zum Entfernen des Zündschlüssels einen kleinen Knopf am Zündschloss drücken – Übungssache.

Außerdem schmeichelhaft: Die Viper Coupés nutzen tatsächlich schon immer das mittig platzierte Viper-Logo in der Heckklappe als dritte Bremsleuchte – ich hielt das immer für eine urbane Legende aus Videospielen!

    1. ## Kuriositäten




Die Dodge Viper bietet auch durchaus einige Ungereimtheiten, die zum Grübeln animieren. Da wäre zum Beispiel die Geschichte, dass die Haubenentriegelung sich nicht im Innenraum, sondern für jedermann frei zugänglich unten rechts im Schlangenmaul versteckt, befindet – Gott sei Dank weiß das kaum einer und falls doch, wissen diejenigen dann meist auch um die besonders aggressive (und laute!) Alarmanlage, die beim Öffnen der Motorhaube direkt anschlägt, sofern das Fahrzeug abgeschlossen ist. Ebenfalls nicht abschließbar ist die Tankklappe – optisch und funktional Motorsport pur, aber zum alltäglichen Gebrauch ist der ebenfalls nicht abschließbare Standard-Tankverschluss hier besser gegen eine gesicherte Version auszutauschen (kam unter anderem in allen europäischen Mopar-Modellen dieser Zeit zum Einsatz und passt Plug&Play).

Im Fahrbetrieb treten weitere _Eigenheiten_ des Reptils zu Tage: Zwar riecht und schmeckt man nicht viel, aber alle anderen Sinne werden dafür ordentlich gefordert – fühlen kann man je nach Betriebszustand des Motors eine deutlich erwärmte Luftströmung aus den Fußräumen von den beiden Sidepipes (auch der Mitteltunnel ist jederzeit angenehm warm temperiert) und Fahrwerk und Lenkung liefern permanent Rückmeldung über die Fahrbahnbeschaffenheit, gut hörbar ist der allzeit präsent vor sich hin hämmernde Sound des OHV-V10-Orchesters voraus, der Gleichgewichtssinn vermittelt den Eindruck, dass die Neigung, mit der der Oberkörper in den Sitz gepresst wird, äquivalent zur Gaspedalstellung ist und visuell avanciert die Ausfahrt mit der Viper spätestens beim Blick nach vorn auf die endlos lang erscheinende Motorhaube und die gewölbten (permanent leicht zitternden) Kotflügel zu beiden Seiten zur Komödie – fast wie eine Inboard-Aufnahme eines LMP-Wagens! Annehmlichkeiten (außer den hervorragenden Sitzen) gibt es kaum: keine Klimaautomatik (manuelle Lüfterregelung mit zuschaltbarem manuellen Klimakompressor muss reichen), keine Fahrmodi, kein ESP, kein Sitz-Memory, allgemein keine elektrisch verstellbaren Sitze (dafür sind immerhin die Außenspiegel elektrisch verstellbar!), kein Tempomat, im Gegensatz zur Corvette kein pompöser Digital-Bordcomputer mit Begrüßungstext, Wartungsrechner und Individualisierungsoptionen (der Funktionsumfang beschränkt sich lediglich auf Meilenstand und Tageszähler per Knopf umschaltbar und einige wenige Warnmeldungen – das war‘s!), kein Klappenauspuff und keine nervösen Anzeigen, sobald die Betriebstemperaturen erreicht sind (Tacho und Drehzahlmesser lassen sich jedoch je nach Fahrweise zu etwas _zackigerer_ Gangart motivieren). Aber keine Bange – die Viper ist und bleibt trotz allem U.S.-Amerikaner; dementsprechend lassen sich natürlich Features wie Gurtwarner, automatische Türverriegelung, Hupen beim Verriegeln und andere national-typische Gimmicks _programmieren_ – erneut vollständig analog mittels wilder Choreografien von Funkfernbedienung und Innenraum-Tastern (ein Gong quittiert die Aktion bei etwaigem Erfolg).

Absolute Randnotiz: Die Dodge Viper verfügt über eine gewaltige Alpine-Soundanlage (für damalige Verhältnisse)! Wahlweise gab es auch hier entweder ein CD-MP3-Radio mit Wechsler-Fernsteuerung oder ein Navi-Radio. Der Unterschied zur ZR1: Das normale Radio stammte noch aus der älteren Generation (baugleich mit der alten Headunit des damaligen RAM- oder Dakota-Modelle) und ist daher kinderleicht zu bedienen. Der eingeschränkte Funktionsumfang lässt dennoch nichts vermissen und im Fahrbetrieb ist man eigentlich auch recht dankbar dafür, dass alles so selbsterklärend und frei von modernen Ablenkungen ist. Das Navi-Radio ist aufgrund der Satellitenabdeckung in Europa derweil unbrauchbar. Wermutstropfen: Sobald der Motor läuft hat man an der dicken Werkanlage mit dem dicken Subwoofer zwischen den Sitzen nur noch eingeschränkt Freude – der Klangteppich in der Kabine ist fast unter allen (Fahr-)Zuständen nur noch ein unappetitlicher Brei und man schaltet das Radio zugunsten des dann ungetrübten Motorenklangs und der Sidepipes nur allzu bereitwillig lieber wieder aus. Das stört bei dem gebotenen Fahrerlebnis auch nicht weiter und wie gesagt: beim Parken, Warten oder Spielen im Stand macht das Radio dafür richtig was her – Messe-Flair pur!

Alles in allem verleiht jeder einzelne Punkt dieses Abschnitts der Viper mehr und mehr Authentizität (die Amis nennen diese Art der Reputation auch gerne _street credibility_ ) – das Image ist weder aufgesetzt noch projiziert, das Auto ist ganz einfach wirklich so und verstellt sich nicht mal versuchsweise! Eine dubiose Mischung aus oldschool Muscle Car auf V10-Kit-Car-Basis, reinem Show Car als Machbarkeitsstudie, modifiziertem Rennwagen für ernstgemeinte Langstreckenrennen und Image-Fahrzeug für Dodge. Der Kunde erhält ganz genau das und es ist einzig und alleine seine Sache, was und wie viel er davon nutzen will – charmant.

    1. ## Dem Bauch der Bestie entkommen – Nachbetrachtungen




Nach dieser ersten Konfrontation musste ich mich erstmal einige Tage sammeln – das war heftig. Die Nachforschungen, die ich bei der ZR1 vor der Besichtigung anstellte, holte ich bei der Viper nun also im Nachgang nach …

Und ich muss erfahren, dass die Stückzahlen noch weitaus niedriger liegen als bereits befürchtet: Keine 3000 Stück wurden in den drei Jahren der vierten Generation (ZB II) insgesamt gebaut und das 2010er Modell, das ich mir angesehen hatte, ist eines von lediglich 120 nicht-ACR-Coupés, die in jenem Jahr produziert wurden (303 Coupé insgesamt für 2010). Noch kritischer wird es, wenn man die äußerst seltene Aero Group mit betrachtet (also der große, verstellbare Heckflügel und der markante Frontsplitter ab Werk): 36 Stück in 2010 – oh. Und nochmal seltener: die Farbkombi weiß-anthrazit gab es 2010 nur ganze dreimal! Ergo stand ich mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit wohl vor einem waschechten Einzelstück.

Je länger man recherchiert, desto stärker wird das Gefühl, es hier mit einem echten Manufaktur-Auto zu tun zu haben – knapp 50 Mitarbeiter in der Conner Street (das Werk hieß lustigerweise dennoch Connor Avenue Plant) bauten bis zum Schluss die Viper überwiegend in Handarbeit. An einem guten Tag entstehen so ein Dutzend _Prototypen_ – die Schöpfer selbst bezeichnen es gerne mal so. Die Corvette ist ein Serienprodukt, das in Massenfertigung wie jedes Auto _am Band_ mit einheitlichen Vorgaben in engen Taktzeiten gefertigt wird, aber die Viper wird nur einmal pro Stunde von einer Station zur nächsten befördert, wo dann gut und gerne erneut mehr als 40 Arbeitsoperationen in Nestfertigung stattfinden, ehe es weitergeht (die Mitarbeiter geben die Stationen so frei, wie sie voran kommen – mal dauert es 45 Minuten, mal anderthalb Stunden). Die angelieferten Einzelteile sind von den Fertigungstoleranzen her auf abenteuerlichem Konzept-Niveau und müssen den Fahrzeugen teils erst noch individuell angepasst werden, daher die Schwankungen in der _Taktzeit_ – jede Viper ist somit im Detail ein wenig anders und immer ein Unikat. Das Fahrzeug kommt zwischendrin auf einen dynamischen Rollentest, noch bevor überhaupt die Karosserie über das Chassis gestülpt wird – Sitze und Lenkrad sind nur provisorisch eingesteckt, um die grundlegenden Funktionen zu testen (bis zu 120 km/h auf der Rolle mit einem _rolling chassis_ ist übrigens mutig in meinen Augen). Beleuchtung und so weiter werden hier getestet, vor allem aber alle 6 Gänge durchgeschaltet und auf Auffälligkeiten vom Antriebsstrang (Motor, Getriebe, Hinterachse) geachtet – das beruhigt. Wenn einer sechs bis zehn fabrikneue Vipers pro Tag auf dem Prüfstand testet, weiß der wohl, wie sich was anfühlen muss. Auch der Motor entsteht zur Gänze in Handarbeit (abgesehen vom Guss natürlich) und auch hier beläuft es sich auf nicht mehr als zwei volle Hände pro Tag, was das durchschnittliche Kontingent anbelangt.

Ganz genau deshalb ist die Viper auch in den Staaten preislich stets ein wenig über der entsprechenden Corvette angesiedelt: sie ist sehr viel rarer, sie ist individueller, sie wurde fast ausschließlich von Menschen mit richtig Herzblut fürs Thema per Hand in Manufakturarbeit als nahezu-immer-Unikat gebaut. Eine Dodge Viper zu besitzen ist, wie ein Concept Car direkt von einer Automesse zu kaufen – vieles passt nicht so richtig zusammen, vieles ist improvisiert, manchmal wurde offensichtlich gemurkst, in Summe geht es nur um das laute Statement – und ganz genau das macht auch schon den Charme des Ganzen aus. Es ist schlicht und ergreifend einfach **das Auto** , mit dem man selbst auf einem US-Car-Treffen schon bei Erscheinen (am besten auch noch als obligatorischer Bummelletzter) alle Blicke auf sich zieht – die ellenlange Haube, die Sidepipes, das V10-Knurren, das Rangieren im Dragster-Stil – die Viper ist das mit Abstand lauteste, ehrlichste und ungeschönteste Statement, das man als Autofreak überhaupt für sich sprechen lassen kann (wenn man nicht gerade ausgerechnet noch das nötige _Kleingeld_ für einen Pagani oder dergleichen in der Portokasse übrig hat).

    1. ## Image, Heritage, Erbe




Die Viper ist aufgrund ihrer Rarität immer etwas Besonderes und so, wie man mit der ZR1 meist verkannt wird, wissen bei der Viper nahezu alle immer gleich direkt, _was_ _Phase ist_ – der Ruf eilt dem Auto einfach voraus. GM erzielte mit der Z06 auch durchaus tolle Motorsporterfolge, aber an die denkt kaum einer, wenn er eine ZR1 denn mal in natura sieht. Bei der Viper kommen im Gegensatz dazu meist immer gleich alle direkt früher oder später auf die Langstreckenrennen zu sprechen: Daytona, Sebring, Nürburgring (und in Deutschland fällt dann bei den Insidern meist gar noch der Name _Zakspeed_ ) – soviel zum _Standing_ und den üblichen Assoziationen. Naja, und dann wäre da noch der Punkt, dass einen fast jeder immer gleich direkt fragt: _Viper, ist das nicht dieses absolute Muscle Car mit LKW-V10-Motor und den Sidepipes?_

Ähnlich wie bei der ZR1, gibt es auch zur Viper eine riesige Fangemeinde in den Staaten und einige US-Foren, in denen die eifrigen Mitglieder akribisch den Status der Fahrzeuge verfolgen und dokumentieren – auch hier sind alle jemals gebauten Autos inklusive entsprechender Ausstattung katalogisiert und die Recherche macht einfach nur Spaß, wenn man sich dafür begeistern kann. Aufgrund der geringeren Verbreitung und niedrigeren Stückzahlen ist die Community jedoch auch entsprechend kleiner – es geht familiärer zu und der Zusammenhalt wirkt noch um einiges enger. Überraschend: Es besteht ein bemerkenswerter Schulterschluss zu ehemaligen Mitarbeitern, Ingenieuren und Offiziellen der ursprünglichen Crew – nicht selten stehen einige Mitglieder der Foren im direkten Kontakt mit Leuten, die‘s einfach wissen müssen, weil sie damals Teil des Teams waren; cool und hilfreich. An der Viper wird, wenn es denn mal Probleme geben sollte, vergleichsweise mehr geforscht und sich herangetastet, wo es bei der Corvette für fast alle Eventualitäten bereits passende Abhilfemaßnahmen auf Zuruf gibt. In Europa hat das Auto (leider) fast gar keine Szene – man ist Einzelkämpfer und muss die Fahne auf einsamen Posten alleine hochhalten. In den Staaten ist die Viper dafür natürlich Kult und nicht weniger als eine Legende und Automobilikone!

Interessante Zusatzinfo: Immer wieder werden für manche Autos ja auch teilweise Industrie- und Design-Preise vergeben, die über das eigentliche Thema Kfz hinausgehen (ich denke in der Beziehung recht gerne an den _ret dot award_ , den sich BMW 2012 unter anderem für das damalige 1er Coupé einheimsen konnte) – in den USA gibt es eine Top-10-Liste _most american cars_ , die jährlich erstellt wird, und es kommt für die in den USA produzierenden Fahrzeughersteller einer Auszeichnung gleich, sich mit einem Produkt darin wieder zu finden. Voraussetzung dafür ist, dass mindestens 75% der verwendeten Teile aus der Region (also den Staaten) kommen. Die Viper ergatterte sich spielend einen Platz im Ranking, kommen doch nahezu alle Teile nicht nur aus den USA, sondern meist aus der direkten Nachbarschaft! Ein kleiner Zuliefererpark ist rund um das Conner Avenue Plant während der 25-jährigen Produktion der Viper nur für sie und durch sie entstanden und was nicht aus Detroit kam, kam aus anderen Chrysler-Werken in der Nähe der drei großen Teiche (Illinois beispielsweise). P.S.: Motorsteuerung und ABS (samt Bremskraftverstärker) sind dennoch zugekauft und so reichte es _nur_ zu Platz 10 – die Corvette hat derweil ein Abo auf einen Platz unter den Top 5 generationsübergreifend sicher! Doch dies nur für Leute, die gerne auch fürs Gewissen einen Beitrag zur Stärkung der US-Arbeitsplätze leisten wollen.

Von der vierten Generation ZB II der Dodge Viper (mit 612 PS Motor, neuem Getriebe und besserem Fahrwerk) wurden von 2008 bis 2010 2969 Stück gebaut, knapp ein gutes Drittel davon als Roadster. Es gibt zahlreiche Editionen und jedes Auto ist wie gesagt ein relatives Einzelstück – es herrschten starke Schwankungen über den gesamten Produktionszeitraum hinweg und zwischen den Generationen wurde die Fabrik oft für mehr als ein Jahr heruntergefahren. Es ist Wahnsinn, was die damaligen Arbeiter dennoch auf die Beine stellten und ihre unverminderte Hingabe (trotz teils enorm schwerer Zeiten) verdient einfach nur Respekt, Wertschätzung und höchste Anerkennung (und die gibt es aus der Viper-Szene zumeist auch).

    1. ## Rezeption




Die Viper hat ihren Ruf weg: Egal, ob zeitgenössisches Review, Videospiel oder Spielfilm – ein exotisches Tier (wohl eher brachiales Urvieh!), das einem gerne unerwartet in den Allerwertesten zwickt. Ganz so schlimm ist es in der Realität dann aber auch wieder nicht – ja, der Motor hat verdammt viel Schubkraft (und das ab Leerlauf), klingt allzeit im Innenraum wie ein tollwütiger Rottweiler, lässt bei Autobahntempo selbst auf voller Klima-Stufe denkwürdige Hitzeschwälle an den Schenkeln der Insassen aufsteigen und wenn beide Drosselklappen voll öffnen, haben unabhängig von der eingelegten Fahrstufe weder Haftreibung der extrem breiten Antriebsräder, noch Schutzengel, noch gegenläufige Erdrotation was zu melden, aber dessen ist man sich eigentlich auch schon vorher bewusst. Dementsprechend ruhig kann man es ja anfangs angehen lassen und wird wider Erwartens feststellen, dass sich selbst eine Dodge Viper bei entsprechend respektabler Behandlung kooperativ, geradezu zivil, zeigen kann. Aber ja: Die Lernkurve ist im Gegensatz zur ZR1 verdammt flach und aufgrund fehlender Fahrassistenzsysteme von steten Rückschlägen (verdammt witzigen, Adrenalin-durchströmten, bei unerwartet schadlosem Ausgang halb-totlach-durchzogenen Rückschlägen) geprägt – der Zugang ist möglich, aber das Auto wird einen immer und immer wieder mit Nachdruck daran erinnern, mit was für einer Urgewalt man sich hier eigentlich einlässt. Nicht, dass es der Erinnerung überhaupt bedürfte – das Ambiente und die Soundkulisse im Innenraum ab Leerlauf (und auch die sturen Bedienelemente!) halten es einen so schon permanent vor die Nase, wo man sich befindet. Mit der Viper muss man halt wissen, was man tut und vor allem wo (und das immer und überall): Befinde ich mich auf einer öffentlichen Straße ohne Auslaufzonen, wo ich mich lieber nicht in die Gegenspur oder Leitplanke am Kurvenausgang drehen will, oder bin ich auf einer abgesperrten Rennstrecke mit schön großen Grünstreifen, wo ich zum Preis von temporärer Bloßstellung Erfahrung sammeln kann, indem ich mich kurzzeitig eventuell lächerlich mache und unbeholfen aussehe (doch auch das vermeintlich angehäufte Wissen wird einem schon beim nächsten Mal unter Umständen auch nicht mehr viel nützen und man steht von Neuem doof da, weil das Auto dann wieder eine andere Laune an einem auslässt)? Die Viper ist ein Dauer-Abenteuer, das mit jeder Fahrt neu beginnt und einen nie langweilt – eins, auf das man sich gerne einlässt, wenn man die nötige Muße mit sich bringt und die Zeit (und natürlich das nötige Kleingeld) dafür aufopfern kann. Man darf sich auch nicht allzu sehr von den Mythen abschrecken lassen: Wenn die Viper wirklich so tödlich und unbeherrschbar wäre, hätte kein Rennteam der Welt ein Langstreckenrennen mit ihr beendet, geschweige denn gewonnen (und derer gab und gibt es zahlreiche) – also, Respekt, aber keine Angst haben vor der Schlange! Das Getriebe der vierten Generation schaltet sich darüber hinaus übrigens extrem knackig, kurz und leicht und kam unter anderem auch in der ZR1 und allen anderen handgeschalteten _high torque applications_ der Amis zum Einsatz: Dodge Hellcat-Modelle, Cadillac CTS-V, GM Camaro und Corvette, Shelby GT500 – also auch hier bloß nicht den Legenden abenteuerlicher Schaltwege und Betätigungskräfte glauben!

Zur Viper fällt mir so auf Anhieb zwar kein ikonischer Film, aber diverse Spitznamen, ein: _Amerikas schnellster Zementmischer_ taufte die Redaktion von Car&Driver das Wägelchen (der Name gilt bei den Herrschaften generationsübergreifend bis zum heutigen Tage und ist durchaus liebreizend), _redneck Lambo_ liest und hört man auch häufiger und auch _Texas Ferrari_ ist mir schon untergekommen.

    1. ## Wartung und Instandhaltung




Generell gilt, dass auch bei der Viper für den geübten Schrauber alles in Eigenregie machbar ist – das Kit Car macht keinen Hehl aus seiner _do-it-yourself_ -Herkunft; warum soll sich das nur auf die Fertigung beschränken? Ähnlich wie bei der Corvette lassen sich auch hier Ersatzteilkataloge und Werkstatthandbücher auftreiben. Im Gegensatz zu GM sind die Informationen hier jedoch oft nur digitalisiert worden und ja, es geht generell mehr _traditionell_ zu, aber das ist nicht weiter problematisch. Die elektronische Diagnose ist größtenteils überflüssig, aber falls doch mal neue Reifendrucksensoren oder dergleichen angelernt werden müssen, wird‘s interessant: das Auto ist ein Hybrid aus alter und _neuer_ Elektrik-Architektur; zwar gibt es auch einen CAN-Bus für den Antriebsstrang, der sich mittels gängiger OBDII-Anwendungen gut beackern lässt, aber viele Subsysteme laufen wie anno dazumal über eine altbackene _K-Line_ – eine Chrysler-spezifische Lösung ist von Nöten (entweder ein richtig altes _DRBIII_ oder eine darauf basierende Emulationsanwendung – beides stellt selbst gestandene Fachbetriebe vor große Aufgaben, aber man kriegt es trotzdem hin, wenn man nur will). Ich schließe mit den Codeworten: _WiTech_ und _Micropod II_.

Die Teileverfügbarkeit ist trotz Mopar (Ersatzteillieferant für alles, was Fiat-Chrysler und jetzt _Stellantis_ heißt) stark schwankend – in den Staaten gibt es so gut wie alles, doch hier in Europa sollte man sich nicht allzu stark darauf verlassen, dass man bei Fiat und bald auch PSA Viper-Teile ordern könnte. Auch hier bleibt also oft nur der Weg über den Import. Glücklicherweise ist an der Viper fast nichts dran und was dran ist, ist größtenteils extrem robust und solide (und teils auch schwer). Normale Verschleißteile stellen ausdrücklich kein Problem dar und der Reifennachschub gestaltet sich wesentlich leichter als bei der ZR1 (275/35 R18 vorne und 345/30 R19 hinten sind vielerorts gut bestell- und auch lieferbar).

Alles an der Viper ist gnadenlos oldschool und man muss weder am Motor noch an der Bremsanlage großartig umdenken – es ist halt einfach nur alles ein wenig größer. Ansonsten treffen alle Punkte zu, die auch oben bei der ZR1 genannt wurden: Lackdichtemessung durch GFK relativ unmöglich, Service-Intervalle beachten, besondere Acht aufs Sperrdifferential und die Kupplungsflüssigkeit (auch hier einzeln auszutauschen) geben.

Das Fazit dementsprechend auch hier: _An meiner Viper mache ich alles selbst, da lasse ich keine Werkstatt ran!_

    1. ## Bekannte Schwachstellen




Aufgrund der geringen Verbreitung gestaltet sich dieser Abschnitt äußerst kurz – jede Generation und jedes Auto hat so seine individuellen Macken, aber durch die Bank zeichnen sich kaum auffällige Tendenzen ab. Einzig und alleine die Ölleitungen zum Wasser-Öl-Wärmetauscher werden wohl (genau wie bei der Vette) auch bei der Viper gerne mal an den Bördelungen mit dem Alter ein wenig undicht (Abstellmaßnahme identisch), doch abgesehen davon herrscht sonst meist angenehme Stille in den Problem-Rubriken der Foren. Gerade der Antriebsstrang gilt als unzerstörbar und ja, die spärlich eingesetzte Elektronik macht wohl in einigen Fällen manchmal Zicken und führt so zu interessanten Fehlersuchen, aber sonst? _No risk, no fun_ – hier muss jeder selbst seine Erfahrungen machen und die Community freut sich riesig über jeden, der sie teilt! Bedingt durch die Produktion fast zur Gänze in Handarbeit soll es hier und da jedoch schon vorgekommen sein, dass einige Arbeitsschritte _vergessen_ wurden (Traggelenke nicht geschmiert o.ä.).

Auch hier als Schlusswort das Thema Batterieladezustand: Die Viper steht ebenfalls nur ungern länger als vier Wochen am Stück, doch auch hier gibt es einen Trick (der Rückwärtsgang ist auch hier zu empfehlen, konnte jedoch noch nicht final als der Ladeerhaltung zuträglich nachgewiesen werden): _battery save feature_ – unter diesem Schlagwort findet man in der Bedienungsanleitung eine Choreografie, nach deren strikter Exorzierung die Standdauer bei zuvor voll aufgeladener Batterie auf volle 3 Monate ansteigt; der Tiefschlaf betrifft übrigens auch die Diebstahlwarnanlage, die sich dann ebenfalls im Winterschlaf befindet, also diese Option besser nur bei abschließbarer Garage auf dem eigenen Gehöft nutzen!

    1. ## Verbesserungspotential




Erneut muss ich das Wort _Kit Car_ in den Mund nehmen – dem ambitionierten Viper-Besitzer stehen mehr Möglichkeiten offen, als sich der deutsche Golf-III-Fahrer zu D&W-Zeiten je erträumen hätte können. Und der Zuspruch ist enorm. Natürlich gibt es auch gepflegte Autos, an denen nichts verändert wurde und der Werkzustand glaubhaft vorhanden ist, aber das Gros der Community tunt eifrig: Fahrwerke, Aerodynamik, Innenausstattung, Motor, Kühlung.

Gerade in den Bereichen Fahrwerk und Saugmotor-Tuning gibt es interessante Maßnahmen, die teilweise richtig was bringen – doch das ist Geschmacksfrage und hängt stark von der Intention des Besitzers und dem jeweiligen Einsatzgebiet ab. Der Reiz liegt in der Möglichkeit und nicht der Notwendigkeit (Wer will sich schon ernsthaft darüber beklagen, dass 8,4 Liter Hubraum, 612 PS und 760 Nm komplett ungenügend wären?).

Aber wie gesagt: Die Möglichkeiten bestehen und man bekommt den Eindruck, dass nicht gerade wenige Viper-Besitzer auch konsequent selbst Hand anlegen und die Autos auch für durchaus ernsthaft betriebene, sportliche Zwecke nutzen … Lachgaseinspritzungen, Kompressor- und Turboumbauten, Stroker Kits (Hubraumerweiterung auf 9 Liter glatt), Schmiedekolben, Sportluftfilter, Ansaugbrücken, Gewindefahrwerke – es stehen alle Wege offen, man muss nur abwägen, was man braucht, was man will, was man sich leisten kann und was überhaupt Sinn macht. Die Foren liefern Anregungen noch und nöcher.

Persönliche Einschätzung: So schön es auch ist, wenn die Autos nicht nur als blanke Investitionsobjekte und Wertanlagen betrachtet, sondern auch ernsthaft genutzt, werden – Tuning muss bei einer derartigen Seltenheit nicht unbedingt sein. An einer Gen. 4 Viper würde ich gar nichts machen, außer den regulären Service und eventuell einen kleinen _performance mod_ , der es mir persönlich angetan hat: Die Ansaugbrücke der fünften Generation passt Plug&Play auf den Motor der vierten Generation und bringt gut 30 Nm im mittleren Drehzahlbereich mehr, weil hier nochmal richtig dran gearbeitet wurde, was den _Luftpfad_ und die Kanäle, sowie deren Länge und Verlauf, betrifft. Saugmotoren danken einem die bessere Füllung und den schickeren Liefergrad spürbar (aber natürlich trotzdem in Summe eher unwesentlich). Darüber hinaus ist der leicht verkürzte Schalthebel, der in der ACR zum Einsatz kam, interessant. Thema Schaltung: _skip shift_ gibt es auch in der Viper, allerdings sollen hier gerade die späten Baujahre über eine zusätzliche Rationalitätsprüfung verfügen, sodass ein einfaches Deaktivieren via elektrischen Widerstand eher wenig Erfolgsaussichten verspricht (zumindest nicht ohne Motorkontrollleuchte). Der beste Weg ist also, den eigenen Fahrstil entsprechend anzupassen, um für die nötigen (plausiblen) Sensordaten zu sorgen, damit 1-4 nicht auftritt.

    1. ## Steuer, Versicherung, Anschaffungskosten, Markt




Die Viper hat zwei Zylinder und zwei Liter Hubraum mehr als die Corvette – das schlägt sich in den laufenden Kosten spürbar nieder. Für 438 Gramm CO2 pro gefahrenen Kilometer wird man ordentlich vom Bundeskraftfahrministerium gegeißelt: genau 804 Euro fallen jährlich an. Die Versicherungen stehen dem Spaß ähnlich humorlos gegenüber und rennen scharenweise davon, weil es für das Auto in Deutschland einfach keine Typklasse gibt. Früher hat man dann einfach ein Bezugsfahrzeug zum Vergleich herangezogen, doch heutzutage sträuben sich selbst die großen Versicherer, wenn man nicht gerade schon zufällig am liebsten mit sechs Vorverträgen Stammkunde ist. Meine Angebote (kalkuliert anhand der gleichen 10.000 Kilometer Fahrleistung, Haftpflicht und SF4, wie bei der ZR1) gingen bei knapp 900 Euro los und stuften sich dann in hunderter Schritten auf knapp 400 Euro hinab – für die reine **Haftpflicht**! Das ist mal eben das Doppelte wie bei der ZR1, die wie gesagt die Typenklasse der C7 Z06 geerbt hat. Man halte sich vor Augen, dass beide Fahrzeuge (also Viper und ZR1) eigentlich nahezu identisch sind: Klar, in der Viper ist ein dickerer Motor drin, aber unterm Strich sind es zwei amerikanische Zweisitzer mit Kunststoffkarosse und 600 PS – wo ist da der Unterschied, der mal eben 100% ausmacht (außer im fehlenden ESP der Viper)? Egal, es hilft nur der persönliche Kontakt zu einem hilfsbereiten Versicherungsberater, der am besten schon Erfahrung mit US-Cars hat. Exoten-Besitzer gehen mit echten 600-PS-Autos, die sie sich ehrlich erspart haben, nämlich in der Regel pfleglicher um, als _Jung-AMG-Leaser_ der gleichen Leistungsklasse oder Gebraucht-Audi-R8-Poser – leider wird das versicherungstechnisch dennoch nur allzu oft in einen Topf geworfen und über einen Kamm geschoren. Anywho!

    1. ## Verdikt




Die Viper ist eine Kuriosität, die es in diesem Jahrtausend (und erst recht nicht auch noch bis ins vergangene Jahrzehnt) so eigentlich nie hätte geben dürfen – das Auto als solches ist schlicht eine Katastrophe und dies vermutlich auch aus betriebswirtschaftlicher Sicht, was die Produktion anbelangt! Ein in Kleinserie gebautes Show Car mit LKW-V10-Motor, Sidepipes und sonst gar nichts, außer einem Innenraum auf Prototypen-Niveau – das ist sie. Es ist ein Unding, wie dieses Ungetüm auch noch im Jahr 2010 so in Manufakturarbeit gebaut werden konnte und wie Leute für so etwas nur derart massig Kohle verschleudern konnten und können. Kurzum: Es ist einfach schrecklich schön und man muss es alleine schon der zugrunde liegenden _straight forwardness_ des Unterfangens halber einfach irgendwo anerkennen und mögen!

Für mich, der von sich selbst behauptet, auf Ehrlichkeit bei Autos Wert zu legen und schon die Hälfte seines Lebens _Hubraum ist durch nicht zu ersetzen_ propagiert, fast schon so etwas wie der automobile Heilige Gral. Es bleibt dieser Eindruck des _Wie konnten die das nur ernsthaft durchdrücken und über einen derart langen Zeitraum nahezu unverändert bauen?_ Schlagende Ehrlichkeit, enorm viel, spürbares Herzblut, extreme Exklusivität, ein einmaliger Antriebsstrang und eine zauberhafte Motorsport-Bilanz – das macht das Image der Dodge Viper aus. Alles in allem: Ein Dinosaurier einer längst vergangenen Epoche, der sich irgendwie durch rätselhafte Umstände vom 90er Jahre Konzeptauto zu einem völlig andersartigen Supercar, das frei erhältlich war, gemausert hat (und das über fünf Generation fast 30 Jahre lang!) – ein Wunder; Segen für _petrol heads_ , Fluch für moderne Sportwagen, die VLN-Konkurrenz und Kompaktwagen-Posern.


	5. Showdown

## Herz gegen Kopf – das finale Resümee

Der Mensch ist dem modernen, allgemeinen Verständnis nach ja ein vernunftbegabtes Wesen. _Vernunft_ , das ist frei nach Immanuel Kant die menschliche Fähigkeit, durch gezieltes Denken zur Erkenntnis zu gelangen und das eigene Tun danach auszurichten. Zur Erkenntnis: das reicht für meine Bedürfnisse; zur Erkenntnis: Verhältnismäßigkeit der Mittel; zur Erkenntnis: ich habe für meine Verhältnisse eine begrenzte Menge Geld zur Verfügung stehen, um meine Bedürfnisse adäquat zu befrieden und sollte diese möglichst effizient einsetzen, um mit dem Rest etwas anderes, Sinnvolles zu tun.

Entsprechend angetan sind Kopf und Verstand von der ZR1 – günstiger und effektiver ist der Einstieg in die hohe Liga moderner Supercars kaum möglich. Man bekommt mit der ZR1 enorm viel geboten und ist aufgrund ihres damaligen state-of-art-Anspruchs technologisch nach wie vor sehr gut aufgestellt. Die Leistungswerte sind beeindruckend und Insider können Stunden von diesem Fahrzeug schwärmen. On top dazu kommt der damalige Nordschleifen-Rekord, eine riesige Community, erstklassige Ersatzteilversorgung und zur Not die Option, bei allzu großen Problemen beliebige GM-Vertretung damit anlaufen zu können. Die Verarbeitungsqualität macht sprachlos und die Zuverlässigkeit darf bis auf Widerruf als gegeben gelten. Eine gewisse Understatement-Note kommt außerdem noch mit dazu und die beinahe schon zu präsente Alltagstauglichkeit ist fast schon zu verlockend um überhaupt noch wahr sein zu können. Wenn man um die ZR1 nüchtern herumgeht, in ihr Platz nimmt, mit ihr fährt und sich dann die derzeit dafür aufgerufenen Preise vor Augen führt, sagt einem der Verstand, dass sie die vernünftige Entscheidung wäre. Der logisch arbeitende Kopf, der sich des Verstandes, des Denkens und somit der Vernunft bedient, ist sich einig: _Die Viper hat nichts, außer einen fetten Motor, ist die reinste Bastelbude und ist darüber hinaus in manchen Situationen nahezu unfahrbar und die Corvette ist Hightech, astrein verarbeitet und lässt sich gänzlich intuitiv bedienen und überall schon fast als Alltagswagen bewegen_! Das Wissen um all die eingesetzten Technologien und angewandten Lösungen schmeichelt dem Verstand zusätzlich – nochmal zur Erinnerung: Schmiedekolben, Titan-Pleuel, Keramikbremsen, Trockensumpfschmierung, Kohlefaser. Gemessen am einzusetzenden Budget kann man europäischen Sportwagen aus der gleichen Ära kaum einen schmerzhafteren Stich versetzten: _Die doofen Amis konnten das damals schon alles?_

In der Praxis heißt _vernunftbegabt_ jedoch noch lange nicht, dass man von dieser geistigen Fähigkeit des analytischen Überlegens und des rationellen Abwägens auch tatsächlich zwangsweise Gebrauch machen muss (auch das hat Kant an anderer Stelle implizit zum Ausdruck gebracht). Und hier kommt das Herz ins Spiel …

Die Viper ist nämlich das genaue Gegenteil all dessen. Mit einem Wort: unvernünftig. Viel zu viel Geld für viel zu viel Murks und Improvisation und viel zu wenig Auto. Sie ist von der ZR1 was die Verarbeitungsgüte, den Stand der Technik und die Fahrbarkeit betrifft himmelschreiend weit weg und der Kopf würde Chrysler für so viel Oldschool-Pfusch nur wegen eines riesigen Motors damals derart viel Geld verlangt zu haben schon fast Dreistigkeit unterstellen wollen … Wäre da nicht das Herz, das laut schreiend protestiert: _Das ist weder Pfusch noch Dreistigkeit, sondern absolute Ehrlichkeit, nackte Ambition und herzerwärmende Bodenständigkeit!_ GM musste bei der ZR1 alle (teils exorbitant teuren) Register ziehen, nur um mit einem Volumenmodell in Massenproduktion überhaupt erst in Schlagreichweite zur Schlange zu kommen … Hat es was gebracht? Nö! Klar: Auf ein paar Strecken hat die ZR1 demonstrativ die bessere Rundenzeit geholt, aber es gibt auch doppelt und dreifach so viele Rennstrecken, wo die stupide Viper (ohne Keramikbremsen, ohne sonderangefertigte Reifen, ohne adaptives Fahrwerk, ohne Trockensumpfschmierung, ohne Schmiedekolben und ohne Titan-Pleuel) nicht übertroffen werden konnte. Aller Hochtechnologie der ZR1 (und auch aller sonstigen Konkurrenten im Revier) trotzt die Viper mit fast schon so etwas wie Bauernschläue – Hauptsache Hubraum und ein bisschen Fahrwerk! Und aller spätestens mit der ACR endet dann der Spaß endgültig (hier kommt noch Aerodynamik, ein klein wenig mehr Fahrwerk und viel Leichtbau mit in die Gleichung): mit 7 Minuten und 22,1 Sekunden (und später 7:12,13 Minuten) stampfte sie den Nürburgring-Rekord der ZR1 mal eben kurzerhand wieder ein und stellte so die natürliche Rangordnung wieder her. Es ist fast schon schlimm, dass anderen Herstellern nun mal zwangsweise früher oder später der (Motor-)Raum ausgeht, während die Viper das Problem nicht kennt und einfach alles auf die Drehmoment-Karte setzt. Was wollen beispielsweise Porsche oder GM denn da schon noch machen, außer den Rest ihrer Autos in immer neue Höhe zu treiben?

Von der Corvette gibt es x Versionen (von Rennsport bis Pensionärsauto), aber die Viper ist eigentlich immer ein Rennwagen in der Ausgangsbasis (ACR ist wie gesagt schon eigentlich fast nur noch Optik, Leichtbau, Fahrwerks-Feintuning und Aerodynamik) – und die Erfolge ungezählter Langstreckenrennen erzählen eine ganz eindeutige Geschichte, geben eine klare Bilanz: Trotz stark begrenzter Stückzahl, strikter Fertigung in Handarbeit und pro-amateurhafter Teams ist sie so berühmt-berüchtigt und nicht selten siegreich geworden; das Drehmomentkonzept hatte und hat seine Daseinsberechtigung – nicht nur im Motorsport! Gott bewahre, wenn Chrysler der damaligen Motorsportabteilung ähnliche Ressourcen und Freiräume einräumen hätte können, wie sie beispielsweise die Audi oder Porsche Werkteams ihrer Zeit hatten!

Die Historie, das Image, das Wissen um den aufopferungsvollen Einsatz der ausnahmslos engagierten Mitarbeiter, die Seltenheit, das Fahrgefühl, das Statement … das Statement: Mehr brauche ich nicht, mehr will ich nicht, mehr interessiert mich nicht – mir kommt es nur aufs Wesentliche an! Das alles definiert die Viper und macht sie sympathisch. Während die Corvette einen umschmeichelt und den Verstand einlullt, schreit einen die Viper direkt unverblümt ins Herz: _Nimm mich ganz oder such‘ dir was anderes!_ Ein luxuriöser Kompromiss begegnet einem aggressiv-einseitigen, unmissverständlichen und unwiderruflichen Bekenntnis. Was das Standing unter den Enthusiasten betrifft haftet der Viper mehr das Krawall- und ursprüngliche Muscle-Car-Image an und der Corvette das verpönte Bonzen-Image (das, was in Deutschland der stereotypische Porsche-Fahrer ist).

Es wird an der Stelle nur die wenigsten überraschen (vorausgesetzt, sie haben das Gros dieser Abhandlung gelesen und sind nicht direkt zum Ende gesprungen!), dass in meinem Fall das Herz über den Verstand gesiegt hat. Der Kopf hat sein Einsehen in Sachen Seltenheit, Zuverlässigkeit und Service-Freundlichkeit (da einfach weniger an der Viper dran ist und das, was dran ist, ist entweder total normal oder nahezu unzerstörbar) und doch tut es mir hintergründig ein ganz klein wenig leid: Die ZR1 hätte sich so viel mehr Verbreitung und Anerkennung (vor allem hier in Europa!) verdient – dafür kann ich nun leider nicht mehr sorgen, weil ich mich für den nochmals größeren Dinosaurier entschieden habe. Die Gelegenheit war einfach nur zu passend und ja … So, wie ich von der Corvette mit dem mulmigen Gefühl _Das ist mir fast schon ein bisschen zu viel Technik mit den elektronischen Türschlössern, dem verstellbaren Fahrwerk und so weiter_ losgegangen bin, dachte ich mir bei der Viper nur _Das ist derart unverschämt geradeaus, dass es fast schon wieder cool ist!_ Am Ende des Tages denke ich, dass ich mich durchaus für die günstigere, sehr viel komfortablere und fortschrittlichere ZR1 entschieden hätte, wenn es um ein Hauptfahrzeug für den tagtäglichen Gebrauch und nicht um ein reines Zweitauto als Statement gegangen wäre. Die Viper ist jedoch ganz genau so ein Statement und ihr fast schon analoges Daherkommen wie aus einer anderen Zeit passt wie die Faust aufs Auge zu meinen Vorstellungen (wie damals der Mercedes). Ganz genau dem habe ich es wohl auch zu verdanken, dass es nicht die Corvette geworden ist – mit dem C 300 habe ich bereits ein relativ modernes Hightech-Fahrzeug mit aktivem Fahrwerk, ESP, elektronischer Lenkung und so weiter, da würde die ZR1 abgesehen von der Leistung nur noch _kleine_ Unterschiede ausmachen; bei der Viper sind die Nuancen da schon anderer Natur. In die ZR1 kann man sich einfach reinsetzen, damit fahren und wenn einem mal nach mehr der Sinn steht, es einfach darauf ankommen lassen (die Corvette wird einen geradezu telepathisch auf ein für beide Seiten erträgliches Mittelmaß führen und nicht direkt auffressen) – abgesehen vom Kraftstoffverbrauch ist sie geradezu prädestiniert als _daily driver_. Bei der Viper jedoch muss man sich schon vom ersten Augenblick an vorsichtig nähren (wie an ihre Namensvettern) und sollte allzu starkes Drängen oder Erwartungsdruck stets vermeiden. Mit sehr viel Zeit und Einfühlvermögen wird man nach und nach ein Gespür dafür entwickeln, wie man das Getier anzupacken hat und wie man es für dieses und jenes Kunststückchen zur schadlosen Zusammenarbeit überreden kann. Doch genau wie beim Tier muss man sich jederzeit gewahr sein, dass alles, was man mit dem Auto anstellt, auch immer ein Risiko in sich birgt, egal, wie oft man es schon zuvor gemacht hat (die Viper hat bewiesenermaßen nicht nur Charakter, sondern ist überdies hinaus auch noch ein außerordentlich leb- und launenhaftes Tierchen!). Und ganz verloren hat man, wenn man wie ein Grobian einfach blindlings zupackt oder das Pedal unüberlegt voll durchtritt – dann wird die Viper ihrem Ruf mehr als nur gerecht und beißt zu ( _Kopf abreißen_ sage ich mal lieber nicht). In Summe macht sie das auch vom Fahren her fast schon zum Gegenspieler der ZR1: hier muss man sich gezielt mit jeder Fahrt aufs Neue voll und ganz darauf einlassen und sollte besser tunlichst nicht in jedwede Form von Alltagstrott beim Fahren verfallen – definitiv kein daily driver, sondern immer etwas Besonderes (erneut sei hier die Parabel zur Musikwelt geschlagen: Ich höre all meine Musik gewiss nicht ständig über den _Plattendreher_ und die analoge Klasse-A Röhrenendstufe, das wäre zu schade und nicht immer ist man in Stimmung für Hochgenuss; doch wenn, dann nehme ich mir richtig Zeit dafür und genieße dann auch vollends … und das macht es die ganze Sache schlussendlich wert).

Es ist nur schwer zu beschreiben und vielen wird es jetzt vielleicht schon halb zu den Ohren raushängen, aber für mich ist es einfach die Ehrlichkeit, die mich von der Viper so überzeugt hat. Dieses absolut geradlinige Bekenntnis ohne Rücksicht auf etwaig andere Meinungen, was sich besonders gut für mich im absolut einzigartigen Karosseriedesign, aber auch dem (damals Dodge-uniformen) Innenraum, dem nicht abschließbaren Tankdeckel und dem Viper-Symbol als dritte Bremsleuchte, widerspiegelt.

Ach, genug – ich bin nicht länger objektiv bei der ganzen Sache; einfach zu befangen und zu … Ja, was eigentlich? Zu verzaubert? Zu verliebt? Sagen wir betört! Das Unterfangen mit der allzeit braven automobilen _First Lady_ (C 300) und der _unanständigen, heißen Stripperin_ (SRT-10) auf der anderen Seite sehe ich für mich persönlich als vollends gelungen an und ja; so kann und soll es doch bitte bleiben! Mehr will und brauche ich für mich alleine bestimmt nicht (geschweige denn, die dafür nötigen Kapazitäten überhaupt aufbringen zu können) …

… was jedoch implizit zum Ausdruck bringen soll: Natürlich hätte ich ganz und gar nichts dagegen, sollte eines Tages eine gleichgesinnte Traumfrau in mein Leben treten, die ähnlichen Ambitionen frönt und zur Entstehung der dann notwendig werdenden Zusatzstellplätze sorgt, um weiteren automobilen Schätzchen ein möglichst permanentes Zuhause zu geben – da würde ich dann ausnahmsweise gar mal nur stark verminderte Gegenwehr (der Form halber) leisten und ja, die italienische, vor sich hin schwelende Ecke meines Herzens ließe sich über diesen Umweg dann vielleicht auch endlich noch besänftigen … Genug geträumt!

Was bleibt also zu sagen? Um ehrlich zu sein: Mir fällt einfach nichts mehr ein – wenn ihr noch Ideen, Fragen, Anregungen oder Beschwerden haben solltet: Lasst hören!

_Over and out_

P.S.: Ich warte auf das Review, in dem steht: _Die äußeren Türklinken der Viper sind aber auch elektronisch und nur die inneren (sowie die Notschlösser) mechanisch!_


	6. Bonus Track #1: Das Gift der Schlange beginnt zu wirken (erster Quartalsbericht)

##  _Abenteuer Versicherung & Zulassung_

Nachdem nun also mein Entschluss gefasst war, die 2010er Dodge Viper SRT-10 von ihrem tristen Dasein als Ausstellungsstück zu erlösen, machte ich mich an die Formalitäten. Der vorläufige Kaufvertrag und die Anzahlung sind nicht der Rede wert – das war schon beinahe zu einfach …

Sehr viel spannender waren da schon meine parallel dazu angestoßenen Bemühungen um eine Kfz-Versicherung. Vorläufige Angebote zur Orientierung hatte ich zwar vorliegen, doch nun wirklich konkrete Zahlen mit dem Endziel Erteilung einer EVB-Nummer zu erhalten, nahm schon teils groteske Züge an! Da es die Dodge Viper der vierten Generation so nie offiziell in Deutschland gab, hat das Auto dementsprechend auch keine konventionelle HSN/TSN-Kombi ( _1004_ als Herstellerschlüsselnummer für Chrysler ist noch vorhanden, aber reichlich Nullen als Typschlüssel brachten etliche Versicherer an ihre Grenzen). Klar, mit so einem derart _heiklen_ Unterfangen machte ich mir von Vornherein keinerlei Hoffnungen, bei einem günstigen Online-Direktversicherer zu landen, doch das selbst die großen _etablierten_ Institutionen damit überfordert zu seien schienen, gab mir dann doch zu denken.

Man ruft da also bei den bekanntesten Versicherern an und fast überall wird man nach endlosen Warteschleifen von den meist freundlichen (aber leider dennoch ebenso unerfahrenen) Mitarbeitern gefragt: _Ja, was steht denn in Ihrer Zulassung unter 2.1 und 2.2?_ Es war zum Verzweifeln! Die besten Dialoge gingen dann weiter mit: _Da kann ich Ihnen leider nicht weiterhelfen – das habe ich so ja gar nicht in meiner Auswahlliste._ Ja, ach was – wenn dem so wäre, hätte ich wohl kaum angerufen, sondern mir selbst einen Vertrag per Internetmaske zusammen geklickt; es ging doch eben darum, dass das Auto nirgends gelistet und das Ganze dementsprechend komplex ist – schnauf!

Ich erhielt den Eindruck, dass die Versicherer entgegen ihrer laut tönenden Statements wohl einfach nicht daran interessiert sind, alle Klienten zu bedienen, sondern nur noch das schnelle, unkomplizierte und fraglos lukrativere Geschäftsmodell verfolgen – lieber 100 Polos, Fiestas und A-Klassen von Azubis und Studenten mit überzogenen Policen versichern, als einen zufriedenen US-Car-Fahrer. Ich erwarte an der Stelle übrigens kein Mitleid – es geht mir alleinig darum, wie das alles in der heutigen Zeit zusammenpassen soll: Auf der einen Seite die Versicherungen, die sich laut Werbung gegenseitig in Sachen Kundenservice und Digitalisierung überbieten wollen, und auf der anderen dann diese Bankrotterklärung. Das Thema betrifft immerhin nicht nur die sechseinhalb Dodge-Viper-Besitzer in Deutschland, sondern ebenso alle Halter von Fahrzeugen, die fünf-sechsmal die Null als TSN im Schein zu stehen haben (das sind dann auch gerne schon mal Reimporte vom VAG-Konzern mit _außerfriesischen_ Motoren). Was machen also die Besitzer von VW Jetta und Ford Focus in den jeweiligen EU-Ausführungen? Sich die Füße von Pontius zum Pilatus wundlaufen und am Ende kapitulieren – man nimmt irgendwann einfach irgendeine Versicherung und ist froh, dass sich überhaupt einer erbarmt hat; da hat man die Ersparnis vom vermeintlich günstigen Autokauf dann flugs wieder drin!

Einzige Alternative ist nur sehr viel Recherche, Zeit und gute Kontakte. Von den wenigen (handfesten) Angeboten, die ich erhielt, waren alle maßlos überteuert (oder schließt der Kauf eines solchen Wagens automatisch einen Vertrag bei einem Bundesliga-Erstligisten mit entsprechendem Jahresgehalt mit ein?). Da die Abholung der Viper – meiner Viper! – zwar allmählich greifbar wurde, ich aber dennoch etwas Zeit hatte (es stand erst noch u.a. der frische TÜV im Autohaus an, was dann nochmal ein Thema für sich war) kämpfte ich mich nach und nach zu einem engagierten Berater (im Ruhestand!) des Versicherers mit Ritterschild vor. Glücklicherweise sah der in meinem Fall eine _abwechslungsreiche Herausforderung_ und machte sich hochgradig ambitioniert ans Werk (meinerseits lieferte ich neben den Infos zum Wagen auch den Vergleich zur versicherungstechnisch halb so teuren ZR1, die ja wohl fast das gleiche war/ist) … Ende gut, alles gut – das individuelle Angebot war zwar immer noch recht kostenintensiv, aber damit konnte ich schon eher leben (die Offerte war endlich mal frei von Fehlern, es war das richtige Auto eingetragen und in Relation zum Fahrzeug-Kaliber stimmte irgendwo wohl auch der Preis). Puh, was für ein Kampf … Und das war erst die Versicherung!

Wie angedeutet fand zeitgleich im sächsischen Autohaus die Hauptuntersuchung an meiner angezahlten Viper statt. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich mir auch noch eine Absprung-Klausel im Kaufvertrag zusichern lassen – ich würde das Auto nur übernehmen, wenn der TÜV ohne weitere Umbau-Maßnahmen erteilt werden würde … das wollte zwar der Verkäufer nicht verstehen (Tenor: _Ja, wo soll es denn aber da ein Problem geben? Das Auto ist ja quasi neuwertig und war ja bereits zugelassen._ ), aber in der Beziehung habe ich einfach schon zu viel gehört, gelesen und leider auch persönlich erfahren müssen. Das Auto war Stand damals jeden Cent wert, doch nur im unverbastelten Zustand! Scheinwerferreinigungsanlage, Stilllegung der Sidepipes, eine unansehnliche Doppelkombi aus Nebelschlussleuchte und Rückfahrscheinwerfer und anderweitige, hässliche Nachrüstungen hätten das definitiv arg ins Negative verschoben (und so was machen Autohäuser in Panik, die einfach nur _mal eben schnell TÜV an einem bereits verkauften Auto machen wollen_ dann auch gerne schon mal unabgesprochen … und verändern damit maßgeblich den Vertragsgegenstand).

Wie dem auch sei. Es war im Endeffekt gut, dass ich (zum Leidwesen des zuständigen Verkäufers) derart hartnäckig war und auch blieb – die Viper bekam in Sachsen frischen TÜV ohne bauliche Veränderungen, aber nur durch meinen drohenden Rücktritt vom Kaufvertrag im Nacken … zwar störten den Prüfer weder Abgasanlage noch Beleuchtung, wohl aber die _Aero Group_ bezüglich Fußgängersicherheit – da wurde dann wohl mit Engelszungen geredet …

Die Nummer hätte ich so auf eigene Faust im ländlichen Brandenburg jedenfalls nicht versuchen wollen. Jetzt, wo das Auto erstmal im hiesigen Kreis legitim angemeldet und unterwegs sein darf, sehe ich bei den Folgeprüfungen deutlich geringere Hürden (die erste Schlacht übers Autohaus zu schlagen, war im Hinblick darauf von vornherein eines meiner Kernbestreben).

Okay, das Auto hatte nun also frischen TÜV, ich eine EVB-Nummer und ein Wunschkennzeichen und auf der Bank lag eine stattliche Summe Bargeld zwecks Restzahlung zur Abholung bereit – was konnte jetzt schon noch schiefgehen?

Ich weiß nicht, ob es Leute gibt, die an amtlichen Spießrutenläufen Freude oder dergleichen finden, aber falls ja: Ihr müsst in diesem Sinne unbedingt mal einen in Europa nicht offiziell erhältlichen Exoten in eurem Zulassungskreis anzumelden versuchen; da kommt richtig Stimmung auf! Es war echt eine schwere Geburt und ich verstehe bis heute (maßgeblich durch diese Erfahrung) nicht, wie diese ganzen Großstadt-Poser an ihren Autos, wo normale DIN-Kennzeichen locker Platz finden, sich nur diese Kleinkriege wegen _Kurzkennzeichen_ und dergleichen liefern können – ich hätte alles darum gegeben, mit einem normalen Kennzeichen einfach nur mein Siegel für die Viper zu bekommen und wieder abtreten zu können, statt mir irrwitzige Debatten über _Bauraum_ und so weiter antun zu müssen.

Am Ende des Tages halfen mir nur etliche Fotos, leidenschaftliches Referieren und Argumentieren über Motorkühlung und die geballte Kraft von gleich **vier** Sachbearbeiterinnen (und das zu Corona-Zeiten!), um meine komplizierten Sondereintragungen zu erhalten. Dass in der bestehenden Zulassung bereits eine Ausnahmegenehmigung für das hintere Kennzeichen vorhanden war, interessierte derweil niemanden – O-Ton: _Nein, die Eintragung wurde in einem anderen Bundesland erteilt, die dürfen wir nicht einfach übernehmen. Da müssen Sie das Fahrzeug schon persönlich hier vorstellen oder sich ein Gutachten einer unabhängigen Institution erstellen lassen._ Auf meine Anmerkung, dass die bestehende Eintragung ja gewiss auch nicht grundlos (geschweige denn willkürlich) und anhand eines Gutachtens erfolgt sein dürfte, kam nur ein müder Blick (stellvertretend für ein aufwendigeres Schulterzucken) zurück. Gerade in vielen alten Bundesländern gibt es ja inzwischen Kennzeichen im US-Format, in meinem Kreis ist das jedoch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und es gibt stattdessen eine unüberschaubare Vielzahl von Kleinkraftrad- und Landmaschinen-Kennzeichen. Die finale Lösung (legaler Art) lautet in meinem Fall nun 255 x 130 Millimeter (für hinten und vorne) und wurde auch tatsächlich so in den Fahrzeugpapieren vermerkt, anschließend in Blechform gestanzt und wieder Erwartens wenig später gar gesiegelt! Googelt einfach mal nach europäischen Vipers und wo die ihre Kennzeichen überall haben (und wie viele verschiedene, höchst individuelle und gleichzeitig kreative Lösungen es in dem Bereich gibt – der blanke Wahnsinn!). Nichtsdestotrotz gilt: _Schlimmer geht immer!_ Inzwischen habe ich regelrechte Horrormärchen in Bezug auf Kennzeichengrößen an Exoten hören müssen, wo die armen Besitzer echt von der Größe und Formgebung her nicht verbaubare Nummernschildkombinationen verpasst bekommen haben und sich nun in irgendwelchen Grauzonen bewegen, weil sie ihr Auto ja logischerweise dennoch gerne von Zeit zu Zeit bewegen möchten. Furchtbar.

Mit zwei kleinen, rechtsgültigen Kennzeichen, frischen Zulassungspapieren und einer Menge Kohle auf der Rückbank ging es in meinem Fall (nachdem die Zulassungs-Tortur auf wundersame Weise doch noch überstanden wurde) jedenfalls erneut nach Sachsen – ab nach Hause ins Nest mit der Schlange!

Wahnsinnig geholfen bei der Überführung hat mir übrigens mein Vater, da der nicht erstens nur einen kühleren Kopf (einfach, weil nicht so stark von der Materie überwältigt) behielt, sondern darüber hinaus auch noch über Jahrzehnte selbst im Autohausalltag involviert war – zum Bargeld gesellte sich so auch noch eine liebevoll zusammengestellte Kiste mit _Abhilfemaßnahmen_ für alle Eventualitäten vor Ort, an die man sonst nur selten denkt (Werkzeug für die Kennzeichen-Montage, reichlich Klebeband für Improvisations-Arbeiten, Scheibenputz falls das Autohaus bei den alten Wischern gepennt haben sollte, Drehmomentschlüssel zum Rädernachziehen, Verbandskasten, Warndreieck, etc.) – das beruhigte enorm.

Noch ehe ich es mich versah, war mein Geld weg, die Kennzeichen vorerst provisorisch am Dodge angeklebt und die Fahrzeugschlüssel übergeben – willkommen in der 600-PS-Supersportwagen-Welt mit zwanzig Ventilen, zehn Zylindern, 8,4 Litern Hubraum und keinerlei Auflademaßnahmen, geschweige denn elektronischen Helfern oder Sicherheitsnetzen (außer ABS)!

Ehe es an das Kapitel _Heimfahrt_ geht, will ich abschließend zu diesem Abschnitt noch erwähnen, dass gerade das Thema _Versicherung und Zulassung_ ein echtes Erwachen für mich war – welcher _Influencer_ , _Blogger_ , _Markenbotschafter_ oder was weiß ich wer zeigt auf den diversen Plattformen schon, was für alberne Kriege in diesen Gebieten ausgefochten werden müssen, ehe _ihre_ super-ultra-mega-fett-geilen Krawall-Kisten _ihnen gehören_? Ha, da konnte ich schon vorher immer nur schmunzelnd drüber den Kopf schütteln, doch nach der Odyssee am eigenen Leibe kommt da jetzt jedes Mal noch Verachtung hinzu: _Ja, ja – träum weiter, Bubi! Wenn der Hersteller dir nicht das fertig angemeldete Pressefahrzeug unter den Hintern geschoben hätte, wärst du heute noch auf der Zulassungsstelle oder beim Versicherungsberater! Von wegen jeden Monat einen anderen Exoten fahren – da hat man schon nach der Zulassung des ersten Autos ein Jahr lang Ruhe nötig, ehe man sich den Stress dann an einem weiteren antut!_

Nee, der _Zulassungs-und-Versicherungs-Spaß_ (wohl eher Stress!) gehört ganz klar auch zum waschechten Supercar-Erlebnis dazu und alles hat halt seinen Preis. Wer unbedingt eine Rarität haben muss, der muss auch die damit verbundenen bürokratischen Herausforderungen auf dem Weg dazu bewältigen – wer schön sein will muss leiden und ohne Fleiß kein Preis! Wie gesagt: für mich entstellen die _Influencer_ der sozialen Netzwerke einfach zu sehr die Realität (nicht nur in Bezug auf Autos) – da meinen dann plötzlich Leute um einen herum, sich besser mit Dingen auszukennen, die sie selber gar nicht haben, wohl aber man selbst – Danke vielmals!

## Überfahrt gen neue Heimat

Puh, kommen wir nun also zu den ersten Fahreindrücken … Doch wo nur anfangen? Sagen wir einfach mal so: Ich hätte vorher nicht geglaubt, das sich eine (in Relation zu meinen sonstigen Touren) _mickrige_ Strecke von gerade einmal 200 Kilometern derart vereinnahmend (geradezu überfordernd) auf mein Gemüt auswirken könnte.

Einerseits war da der permanente Respekt vor dieser nackten Urgewalt unter der langen Haube vor mir, andererseits die leichte Beunruhigung wegen der allgegenwärtigen Lärm- und Hitzeschwälle im Innenraum; dazu noch das ungewohnte Fahrwerk, sowie Kupplung und Getriebe, zu denen ich erstmal Vertrauen aufbauen wollte … und die in dieses Abenteuer just investierte Unsumme an Finanzkraft war da irgendwo auch noch hintergründig im Hinterstübchen vorhanden. Also erstmal _wie auf rohen Eiern_ weg vom Autohaus und ab in Richtung Autobahn. Und von dort aus _gemächlich_ bis zur nächsten Tankstelle (was glaube ich keinen 20 Kilometern entsprochen haben dürfte).

Erster Zwischenstopp und Check: Betriebstemperaturen alle vorbildlich, den Tank frisch befüllt, Reifen auf Temperatur und mit vertretbaren Drücken rundum, Kennzeichen noch dran, Motorölstand genau auf _max_ – brav! Den Restweg traute ich mir ab dem Punkt am Stück zu – so viel Vertrauen war da dann doch schon vorhanden. Die Technik stimmte mich restlos zuversichtlich (die Kupplungsbetätigungkräfte sind nicht höher als damals in meinem Opel Astra-H Diesel; die Schaltung knackig; die Lenkung sportlich stramm-direkt und wegen der 275er Vorderreifen zwar zur Fahrbahnoberflächenanalyse und Spurrillensuche prädestiniert, aber dennoch durchaus berechenbar und Zuversicht gebend; das Fahrwerk zwar straff, aber mit genügend Restfederkomfort gesegnet, sobald die Dämpfer erstmal warm sind; der Sitzkomfort amerikanisch souverän; die Bremswirkung vergleichbar mit der meines AMG-Line C-Coupés mit ähnlich dimensionierten 4-Kolben-Festsattelbremsen; kein Kommentar zu den motorischen Kraftreserven an der Stelle!).

Einzig verwirrender Punkt bei diesem ersten Stopp: Was war das für ein ominöses Loch mit Blende in der Verkleidung der Lenksäule und wozu war der nachgerüstete Schalter mit Kontrollleuchte daneben? In das Loch gehörte fraglos der Schalter für die Verstellung der Pedalerie – ein erster Dämpfer für mich. Statt direkt umzukehren und beim Verkäufer zu reklamieren, entschied ich mich dazu, die Heimreise vorerst fortzusetzen – in der heimischen Garage würde sich schon zeigen, was hier faul war und wenn es hart auf hart käme (Verstellmechanismus defekt, stillgelegt, ausgebaut o.ä.) würde ich halt wieder zurück und von der Gebrauchtwagengarantie Gebrauch machen müssen. Der Zusatzschalter blieb dennoch vorerst ein Rätsel …

Trotz daraus resultierender, suboptimaler Sitzposition (den Sitz nahezu ganz nach vorne und dicht ans Lenkrad geschoben, um die Pedale, die nach ganz hinten gefahren zu seien schienen, voll erreichen zu können) ging es weiter … und ich wurde ein klein wenig mutiger beziehungsweise verunsicherte respektive überraschte mich die Viper einfach nicht mal halb so schlimm, wie eingangs befürchtet. Also todesmutig einige Baustellenenden und Aufhebungsschilder dazu genutzt, um mal den 8,4 Litern Hubraum auf den Zahn zu fühlen – da bekam der Spruch mit dem _Hubraum ist durch nichts zu ersetzen_ und dem _Drehmoment_ dann nochmal eine völlig neue Dimension! Parallel dazu wuchs das Zutrauen stetig weiter – die Viper meldet relativ deutlich zurück, was sie von den jeweiligen Aktionen des Fahrers hält und ja … alles eine Frage der Dosierung und der gegenseitigen Rücksichtnahme; Vollgas und auch über 5000 Umdrehungen pro Minute (wo die Nockenwellenverstellung aktiv wird, der Motor NASCAR-mäßig wild kreischend zu Röhren beginnt, die Drehzahl nur noch so abfliegt und irrsinnige Hitze und Beschleunigung aufgebaut werden) lassen sich durchaus _erfahren_ , ohne das es dabei gleich zur Katastrophe kommen muss. Wer allerdings einfach blindlings und unüberlegt voll _darufspringt_ , darf sich bei dem Kraftwerk nicht wundern – das ist dann schlicht und ergreifend Darwinismus in Aktion!

Mehr als dieses erste kurze _Antesten_ , was auch schon innerhalb eines Lidschlags jenseits der 120 mph führte, wollte ich mir bei der Jungfernfahrt dann aber wirklich nicht zumuten (man musste das Glück ja nicht übergebührlich herausfordern).

Sonstige Auffälligkeiten, Randnotizen und lustige Beobachtungen von der Überführung: gerade im Lastbereich steigen teils schon deutlich spürbare Hitzewellen an den Schenkeln auf und falls man dies dann mit der Klimaanlage zu kontern gedenkt, hat das nur den Effekt, dass sich zu den köchelnden Waden dann noch ein erfrierender Oberkörper dazu gesellt. Außerdem ist das Panorama beim Blick zu allen Seiten einfach nur Gold wert: in den Außenspiegeln sieht man fast nur die knackige _Hüfte_ der Schlange; der Innenspiegel zitterte derart stark, dass man darin im Fahrbetrieb kaum noch was erkennen kann; beim direkten Blick nach hinten sieht man herrlich viel Glasfläche in der Mitte dominiert vom extra-dicken Heckspoiler; und nach vorne beim Blick aus der Windschutzscheibe dann die erwähnte Perspektive mit den ellenlangen, leicht flatternden Kotflügeln und der bebenden Haube. Aus dem _Sixpack_ (also den sechs Öffnungen) der Motorhaube quellen im Stillstand bei betriebswarmen Motor übrigens ganz abenteuerliche Luftströmungen hervor – an jeder Ampel und bei jeder kurzen Stop-&-Go-Phase beginnt die Luft vor einem herrlich zu Flirren und zu Wabbern! Was ebenfalls bei Kriechfahrt sofort auffiel: wenn das Wägelchen im ersten oder zweiten Gang im Standgas rollt, verspannt sich periodisch die Hinterachse und das Auto beginnt zu _Humpeln_ respektive zu _Watscheln_ (das gab mir allerdings nur wenig zu denken – ist halt ein extrem dickes Sperrdifferential, das lange Zeit nicht bewegt wurde – welche Erfahrungs- beziehungsweise Vergleichswerte hat man da schon?!). Alles in allem: Rennwagen-Flair vermisst man in der Viper nur ganz, ganz selten.

Ohne weitere Komplikationen wurde das heimische Gehöft erreicht. Weg frei für ausführlichere Betrachtungen, was denn mit der Schlange so _Phase ist_ …

## Erste Wartungsarbeiten (Routine & kleinere Wehwehchen)

Nachdem sich das Reptil über Nacht in der gemütlichen Garage von den Strapazen etwas erholen konnte, ging es in den darauffolgenden Tagen nach nebenan in die zur Werkstatt ausgebauten Scheune samt Hebebühne.

Akt I: Auto waschen, Ausgangszustand erfassen und erste kleine Maßnahmen.

Die Wäsche war noch reine Routine und die Viper offenbarte sowohl vom Lack- als auch Karosseriezustand her, dass ihr geringer Meilenstand wohl durchaus der Realität entsprach. Davor stand jedoch noch die sachgemäße und permanente Anbringung der amtlichen Kennzeichen an. Also runter mit den provisorisch geklebten Schildchen und rein mit den Schrauben. Retrospektiv hat mir hier das Schicksal echt einen Großteil an Arbeit abgenommen und unnötige Kopfschmerzen erspart: fürs hintere Kennzeichen sind nämlich bereits ab Werk Gewindebuchsen im Heckdeckel der Viper verbaut und vorne wurde mir das extrem rare Glück zuteil, dass der amerikanische Erstbesitzer doch tatsächlich ab Werk den selten gewählten Kennzeichenhalter dazu bestellte – ergo waren auch hier die Anbringungsmodalitäten stressfrei gegeben. Als zweite kleine Zusatzarbeit kam das Rejustieren des einstellbaren Leitwerks (dem Heckspoiler) auf dem Heckdeckel dazu. Für den Vorbesitzer (beziehungsweise den Showroom) stand der nämlich auf äußerst strömungsungünstiger Stellung für _maximale Anpresskraft_ (Loch 7 mit 10,5 ° _attack angle_ ) – sieht zwar voll ambitioniert aus und mag mit richtig Tempo in der Kurve auch durchaus was bringen, aber als Pragmatiker kam im Sinne von Höchstgeschwindigkeit und Verbrauch nur Loch 1 mit 1,5 ° Anstellwinkel für mich in Frage (Werkzustand ist übrigens Loch 2, sodass an meinem Flügel jetzt alle drei Arretierungen Abdrücke aufweisen, was dazu führt, dass ich jetzt auf den zweiten Blick für _Insider_ wie ein ewiger _Optimierer_ wirke). Eine dritte kleine Zusatzarbeit war das Nachziehen der Befestigung des Innenspiegels … und siehe da – es ward ein _ruhendes_ Spiegelbild auch während der Fahrt gegeben!

Sonstige Auffälligkeiten: Das Autohaus hatte an einigen, komplett unnötigen Stellen _geschlunzt_ – unterschiedliche Schrauben der Batterieabdeckung (drei originale und zwei grundverschiedene), eine fehlende Schraube an der Scharnierabdeckung am rechten Kotflügel und eine liederliche – beziehungsweise gar keine – Aufbereitung vor der Übergabe (staubiger Innenraum, Saugnapfspuren vom Verkaufsschild an der Scheibe und auch insgesamt angestaubter Lack); dazu dann noch der fehlende Schalter der Pedalverstellung … so kann man auch dafür Sorge tragen, dass der Kunde solcher Fahrzeugkaliber bestimmt nicht wiederkommt!

Akt II: Die Suche nach der Pedalerieverstellung.

Ich kürze ab: es wurden mit dem Lösen der unteren Verkleidung des Armaturenbretts zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen – der ominöse Zusatzschalter entpuppte sich als die ins Rücklicht integrierte Nebelschlussleuchte und bei dessen Montage wurde wohl der Schalter der Pedalverstellung _weg geboxt_ , sodass dieser wenig später abbrach und sich nach hinten verdünnisierte. Dort fand ich ihn jedenfalls. Mittels zweier Schräubchen hängt er nun wieder funktional und bombensicher an seinem eigentlichen Bestimmungsort. De Pedale stehen inzwischen ganz vorne und der Sitz stilsicher fast ganz hinten (die Entfernung zum Lenkrad stimmt somit auch endlich).

Akt III: Auto anheben – funktioniert; _belly pan_ lösen – funktioniert nicht!

Ja klar, etwas hakeliger als mit einem Normalauto ist es schon, auf die Bühne zu kommen, aber man nimmt sich dann ja auch entsprechend mehr Zeit und lässt auch einiges an Sorgfalt mehr walten (im Gegensatz zu den heutigen Kfz-Werkstätten, die unabhängig vom Kunden und dessen Fahrzeug ständig unter Zeitdruck leiden und entsprechend hektisch agieren müssen). Also erstmal ganz in Ruhe Fahrzeug positionieren, Hebebühne entsprechend ausrichten, ein klein bisschen unterbauen und siehe da: schon hängt die Viper sicher in der Luft! Wagenheberaufnahmen sind an dem Auto jedenfalls allemal vorhanden und gar (Rennwagen-typisch) ein zentraler _jackpoint_ kurz hinter‘m Differential!

Im Sinne einer ersten Schau und aus Neugierde wollte ich danach eigentlich auch gleich bei der Gelegenheit die Unterbodenverkleidung (oder auch: _belly pan_ ) lösen … und erlebte die nächste böse Überraschung: Der selbsternannte Spezialitäten-Händler (obwohl eine große Autohauskette mit recht vielen Exoten und dementsprechend ausgerüsteter Werkstatt) hatte die Alu-Wanne mal eben mittels Schlagschrauber statt händisch beim letzten Service angeschraubt – die zwanzig T40-Torx-Schrauben waren bombenfest (statt mit 28 Nm angezogen) … nach zwei rundgedrehten und weg scherenden T40-Bits kapitulierte ich vorläufig (hier musste ein gehärteter Halbzoll-Schlagschrauber-Bit her, der natürlich erst geordert werden musste!).

Akt IV: DEKRA-Besuch zwecks Scheinwerferhöheneinstellung und Stoßdämpfertest.

Exakt eine Woche nach Fahrzeugübernahme ging es ab zum hiesigen DEKRA-Prüfstützpunkt. Einerseits war da nämlich die Frage mit der Höheneinstellung der Xenon-Brenner zu klären und andererseits wollte ich unbedingt nochmal vom Schwingungsprüfstand Gewissheit in Hinblick auf Dämpferfunktionalität haben. Ersteres ist damit begründet, dass sich schon auf der Überführung zeigte, dass die Scheinwerfer ganz offensichtlich unterschiedlich hoch standen (so viel zum Premium-TÜV des Premium-Auohauses!) und zweiteres war einem überlieferteten, _reparierten Standschaden_ eines leckgeschlagenen Stoßdämpfers hinten rechts geschuldet, den ich nun nochmal überprüft haben wollte.

Am Prüfstützpunkt wurden wir – sehr zur Verwunderung – allseits freudig in Empfang genommen. Früher (und eigentlich immer noch) trat man ja immer mit einem ziemlich mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend mit einem Import-Fahrzeug bei den Sachverständigen der deutschen Prüfinstitutionen an. Maßgeblich dank der tollen Erzeugnisse der VAG-Company (und allen damit verbundenen Ausnahme- und Sonderregelungen, die die Prüfer ständig aufgedrückt bekommen; von diversen Mängeln teurer, deutscher _Premiumprodukte_ ganz zu schweigen) hat sich das jedoch über die Zeit stark gewandelt – inzwischen freuen sich die Sachverständigen richtig, wenn sie mal _ehrliche_ Autos vorgeführt bekommen (wer will schon beispielsweise den ganzen Tag TÜV an Tiguans, Q3s oder Octavia Scouts 4x4 machen?).

Anywho! Die sehr engagierten Mitarbeiter (von denen zwei die gleiche Ambition in Form der GM-Smallblock-Konkurrenz _Corvette_ teilten) stellten selbstredend ihren Lichttester zur Verfügung. Aha – beide Scheinwerfer nicht nur unterschiedlich hoch, sondern auch noch viel zu niedrig! Also schnell an den (sehr servicefreundlichen) Einstellschrauben, die sich durch Wartungsöffnungen geschützt seitlich in den Kotflügeln im Motorraum verbergen, gedreht und siehe da: schon stimmt die Scheinwerferhöhe wieder. Als Langstreckenfahrer gibt es nämlich nichts, was ich mehr verabscheue, als falsch eingestellte Leuchtmittel (und vor allem dieses Xenon-Teufelszeug)! Das war jedenfalls ein ganz großes, persönliches Bedürfnis meinerseits, hier unter gar keinen Umständen unnötig den anderen Verkehrsteilnehmern zur Last zu fallen (manchmal muss man ja doch mal mit Licht fahren beziehungsweise tut dies sicherheitshalber bei instabiler Witterungslage von sich aus und ja – es gibt einfach schon genügend Asoziale und sprichwörtliche _Blender_ ).

Die Höheneinstellung der Nebelscheinwerfer wurde derweil nur geprüft – einerseits war deren Einstellung noch im grenzwertig-akzeptablen Bereich, andererseits musste für deren Höhenkorrektur der Kohlefasersplitter des vorderen Stoßfängers ab, was durchaus mit etwas mehr Aufwand verbunden war und ist. Hier also nur die nötigen Verstellungen gemerkt und weiter auf den Schwingungsprüfstand dafür!

Heldenhaft quälte ich die arme Viper also durch die Grube des Bremsenprüfstands und weiter zum Dämpfertest. Gerade die Grubendurchfahrt wurde von vielen, kameradschaftlich extrem besorgt dreinblickenden Gesichtern und kollektiv scharfem Lufteinziehen begleitet, doch am Ende ging alles glatt – mein Ansprechpartner lotste mich souverän voran und zum Schluss die Zuversicht gebende Gewissheit: die Bodenfreiheit der Viper respektive deren Fahrwerks-Setup und ihre Breitreifen machen auch im Bremsenprüfstand (wichtig für den nächsten TÜV!) keine Probleme – nichts schleift, nichts setzt auf und selbst der fette CFK-Splitter bleibt unversehrt – puh! Die nächste positive Nachricht zwei Minuten später vom Rüttelprüfstand – Dämpferwirkung: rundum hervorragend und auf Neuwagen-Niveau! Mit einem massiv beruhigten Gewissen (und nun korrekter Scheinwerferhöhe) ging es also wieder ab nach Hause … jetzt ging es an die _richtigen_ Arbeiten.

Akt V: Reifen- & Bremsenservice, ausführliche Visite von unten und Nebelscheinwerfereinstellung.

Unmittelbar nach der frohen Kunde durch die DEKRA-Sachverständigen nun also mit frischer Kraft erneut ab auf die heimatliche Bühne. Voller Elan runter mit den Rädern und hoch mit dem Auto! Jetzt war Koordination gefragt – der Kohlefaserfrontsplitter musste ab, um die Nebelscheinwerfer richtig einstellen zu können, die Reifen sollten gewaschen und kontroll-gewuchtet werden, die Bremsanlage wollte ich einer Sichtkontrolle und einigen Präventivmaßnahmen unterziehen und zu guter Letzt war da ja auch immer noch die festsitzende _belly pan_ , zu deren (Er-)Lösung der T40-Schlagschrauberbit inzwischen eingetroffen war.

Ich habe keine Ahnung mehr, in welcher Reihenfolge es überhaupt von statten ging … irgendwie erreicht man so im Wahn früher oder später bei solchen (Groß-)Projekten immer den Zwischenzustand, dass man irgendwann einfach nur noch in einem riesigem Trümmerhaufen allerlei möglicher Teile steht und um einen herum von jeder Ecke des Autos eine andere Komponente liegt. Was ich noch weiß ist dafür, dass es schon zwei-drei Tage _gemütliche Arbeit_ waren, die da reingeflossen sind. Das Reifenwaschen und -wuchten war noch der angenehme Teil (keine bösen Überraschungen dabei) – die großdimensionierten Pneus sahen/sehen rundum klasse aus, die Felgen waren/sind trotz Übergröße relativ leichtgewichtig (die geschmiedeten 13J-19-Zöller sind nicht schwerer, als konventionelle 7,5J-18-Zoll- _Leichtmetallfelgen_ deutscher Hersteller!) und ja: alles wurde wieder blitzeblank und teilweise konnte ich gar ein paar überschüssige Gramm in Form obsolet gewordener Auswuchtgewichte entfernen (ungefederte, rotierende Massen und so).

Mit Aufwand verbunden war dafür die (lang ersehnte) Demontage der _belly pan_ und des Frontsplitters. Der neue Schlagschrauberbit hielt nur mit Mühe und Not bis zur letzten Schraube durch, aber er hielt! Endlich war der Unterbodenbschutz ab und würde am Ende der Instandhaltungsmaßnahmen mit gereinigten und geschmierten Schrauben (und dem korrekten Drehmoment!) wieder an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zurückkehren. Doch zunächst der Rundumblick auf den nun _nackten Schlangenbauch_ – herrlich! Wenn man sich die Dodge Viper nüchtern von unten betrachtet, wird einem einmal mehr klar, was für ein tolles (Halbrenn-)Auto das doch ist: Ein durchgehender Stahlrahmen (Andere brauchen dafür dem Vernehmen nach wohl gar ein _space frame_ genanntes Aluminium-Konstrukt, tse!) bestehend aus zwei Längs- und wenigen Querstreben zieht sich von vorne nach hinten und dazwischen hängen Motor, Getriebe und Hinterachse; an den jeweiligen Ecken des Rahmens dann jeweils noch ein Doppelquerlenker-Paar (typisch _kit car_ beziehungsweise wieder _Rennwagen_ ) und schlussendlich noch eine Plastiksilhouette drüber gestulpt – fertig ist die Bude/Hütte! Man muss diese _low-budget-Bauweise_ und die ellenlange, flache Ölwanne des Zehnzylinders einfach lieben! Wo ich allerdings nochmal ein richtiges Klappauge bekam: Schmiernippel an den Traggelenken wie bei Nutzkraftfahrzeugen oder Uralt-Transportern und -Geländewagen – wow. Ich hatte mich schon lange Zeit gewundert, was dieses periodische _lube and grease ball bearings_ im Wartungsplan der Viper nur bedeuten sollte, jetzt wusste ich es. Also kurzerhand noch die acht Traggelenke mittels Fettpresse abgeschmiert – echt oldschool! Eine weitere Erfahrung, die 99,9-Periode-% der restlichen (Sport-)Wagenbesitzer unter Garantie niemals machen werden – also wirklich: Schmiernippel, tse!

Weiter ging es dann wieder routinemäßig: Die Bremssteine wurden reihum gezogen, sauber gemacht, gefettet, die lackierten Bremssättel ebenfalls gereinigt und _klargespült_ und zu guter Letzt kam alles schließlich wieder zusammen (viel zu tun gab‘s hier nicht, da auch hier der niedrige Meilenstand sichtlich vorhanden war und die Bauweise gänzlich klassisch gehalten ist). Nur eine Nuance interessanter gestaltete sich die Parkbremse – die kleinen, zusätzlichen Hilfssättel an der Hinterachse waren erstmal unvertraut, allerdings komplett selbsterklärend (wurden ebenfalls gereinigt, geschmiert und der Betätigungsmechanismus mit Silikonspray langzeit-gangbar gemacht) – also doch nur halb so wild das Ganze.

Der Frontsplitter aus CFK kostete mich dafür am meisten Zeit und Nerven – die beiden Schubstreben (Stahlseile, die manche Rennwagen auch gut sichtbar außen tragen) hinter dem Frontstoßfänger waren noch am schnellsten demontiert; die Schrauben in den Radhäusern ebenso; nicht aber das durchgehende 3M-Zierleistenklebeband und die beiden fetten Niete, die den Splitter mit dem Stoßfänger verbanden. Millimeterweise trennte ich quälend langsam beides mit der flachen Hand voneinander und danach war dann erstmal Feierabend für den Tag! Naja … fast. Nachts wurden nämlich doch noch kurzerhand die Nebelscheinwerfer auf die richtige Höhe gedreht, ehe das noch in Vergessenheit geraten konnte und ja einmal die richtigen _Lichtverhältnisse_ gegeben waren. Am nächsten Morgen dann die finalen Zusammenbau-Arbeiten und damit einhergehenden Vorbereitungen: der Splitter und auch die _Stoßstange_ wurden gründlich gereinigt (sprich: mehrstündiges Kratzen, Puhlen, Entfetten und Quälen der Radierscheibe!), mit Primer vorbereitet und neues 3M-Klebeband wie ab Werk aufgetragen. Zum späten Nachmittag stand die Viper dann endlich wieder auf _eigenen Füßen_ – mit sauber gemachter Bremsanlage, nachgewuchteten Rädern, frisch eingestellter Lichtanlage, funktionierender Pedalverstellung, gewaschener Außenhaut und einem **jetzt** durchaus vertretbaren Beinahe-Neuzustand. Eine abschließende, kleine Inspektionsfahrt, bei der es keinerlei Überraschungen gab und alles vorbildlich Dienst nach Vorschrift leistete, beendete das Thema _Wartung_ dann vorerst wie geplant fürs Jahr 2020.

Was mich darüber hinweg immens freute: inzwischen _watschelte_ das Auto auch nicht mehr im Kriechbetrieb – die Hinterachse hatte sich wohl wieder eingelaufen und ihre lange Standzeit überwunden.

## Erstes Resümee

Das Fazit beim anschließendem Feierabendbier war zweigeteilt: seitens des Autos Faszination, Freude und Glückseligkeit pur (nur noch seltene Gedanken an die ZR1), dafür jedoch bezogen aufs Autohaus und dessen _Service_ kalte Wut im Bauch.

Von der Viper und deren zu Grunde liegender (Konstruktions-)Philosophie war und bin ich jedenfalls unvermindert restlos begeistert – allgemein die U.S.-amerikanische Bauweise fand ich schon oft und immer wieder an vielen Ecken und Kanten auch anderer Fabrikate sympathisch und wurde hier mal wieder positiv in meiner Meinung bekräftigt. Aber wie gesagt: dieses Autohaus … hmpf!

Der Reifen- und Bremsenservice war ja noch _Ehrensache_ für mich – das macht man fürs Gewissen und zum eigenen Kennenlernen des Autos, aber all die _kosmetischen Kleinigkeiten_ hätten so definitiv bei dem Preis nicht sein müssen (eben weil es nur Kleinigkeiten waren, die niemanden etwas gekostet hätten)! Zur Erinnerung: trotz frischem TÜV falsche Scheinwerferhöheneinstellung, fehlende Schraube in der Kotflügelverkleidung, unterschiedliche, teils Nicht-Original-Schrauben in der Batterieabdeckung, weggeknackter Schalter und dadurch so nicht funktionstüchtige Pedalerieverstellung, durch Zeitnot und/oder Unwissenheit überfest angeknallte Schrauben der _belly pan_ (was zwei treuen Bits das Leben kostete!), ausgehangene Sitzbahn des Fahrersitzes (hatte ich bisher noch nicht erwähnt und war auch mit **einem** Handgriff behoben), trotz durchgeführtem _Service_ augenscheinlich alte (pechschwarze) Kupplungsflüssigkeit und als i-Tüpfelchen: Übergabe eines ungewaschenen, angestaubten Fahrzeugs – spricht in der Preisklasse für sich und das Autohaus, sage ich nur.

Das einzig _Gute_ daran: Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie oft ich dem Auto zwischendurch immer und immer wieder versprach, es besser zu behandeln und ihm mehr Pflege, Wertschätzung und Aufmerksamkeit angedeihen zu lassen! Logo – meine Autos müssen hier und da schon ordentlich leisten/leiden und von Zeit zu Zeit nutze ich auch ihre Limits im vertretbaren Rahmen voll aus, aber dafür meine ich dies dann auch wieder durch gute Pflege und Wartung zu entschädigen und wett zu machen; und wenn ich Mist baue, stehe ich dazu und behebe ihn möglichst zur Gänze wieder – kostenunabhängig (ist ja auch mein Mist und nicht die Schuld vom Auto). Naja, dümmer geworden ist man durch die _Bauerei_ wohl auch nicht (es war ja wie gesagt nichts _richtig_ kaputt) … jedenfalls hielt sich alles soweit im Rahmen, dass ich das Auto deswegen bestimmt nicht nochmal freiwillig in die Hände dieser _Stümper_ zwecks Gebrauchtwagengarantie o.ä. gegeben hätte. Etwas ärgern beim Gedanken daran tue ich mich trotzdem noch heute – die Dreistigkeit bei solchen Summen ist das eine, aber die Respektlosigkeit vor so einem Auto ist für mich dann noch mal etwas gänzlich anderes! Die arme Kreatur aber auch … Naja, hat‘s jetzt besser, behaupte ich mal ;-)

Schwamm drüber und nochmal ganz zurück zum eigentlichem Startthema _Fahreindrücke_ : Was mir während der nächsten Fahrten noch als relativ markant für die Viper auffiel war, wie extrem die Stoßdämpfer jeweils nach den ersten Kilometern Fahrt ihre Charakteristik ändern – wenn das Auto und die Dämpfer _kalt_ sind, wirkt alles wirklich enorm _springig_ und _stuckerig_ , aber nach wenigen Minuten/Metern/Fahrbahnanregungen (Hauptsache die Federn arbeiten ein wenig und das Öl in den Dämpfern erwärmt sich etwas) wird das Fahrgefühl dann doch relativ angenehm und im positiven Sinne _verbindlicher_. Was eine kurze Eingewöhnungszeit benötigte war allerdings _skip shift_. Inzwischen gehe ich einfach den klassischen, amerikanischen Weg und fahre den ersten Gang einfach aus, bis die Schaltsperre wieder verschwindet (also ca. bei 40 km/h) – alles andere nervt einfach nur und ist unpraktisch im realen Fahrbetrieb (Doppelkuppeln, tatsächlich in den vierten Gang schalten, o.ä.). Den ganzen Rest (vor allem den oft gefürchteten Wendekreis) bekommt man eigentlich intuitiv ganz gut raus und passt seine Gewohnheiten respektive sein Verhalten entsprechend an. _Intuitiv_ ist auch der Umgang mit dem Antriebsstrang: Motor, Kupplung, Getriebe, Sperrdifferential, Breitreifen – sie geben wenn man die Sinne offen hält eigentlich alle relativ eindeutige Rückmeldungen von sich und ja … bezogen auf dieses wunderschöne Aggregat/Triebwerk mit all seinem schieren Drehmoment kann ich nicht oft genug (gerade in Erzählungen gegenüber Dritten) betonen:

Man muss halt nur gefühlvoll Gas geben, das Pedal langsam statt ruckartig voll niedertreten und ein wenig taktvoll insgesamt agieren – dann kann man auch durchaus Vollgas und Nenndrehzahl mit dem Monster / der Kanonenkugel fahren/fliegen/reiten. :-D

Ach ja – und als kleinen Dank für's aufmerksame Lesen (beziehungsweise als Beweis dafür, dass ich hier nicht fantasiere) noch: [meine Viper-Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/dz2uquvjy80qonm/AAAFueRTGBJ7AvV1L1dxvqZSa?dl=0)!


	7. Bonus Track #2: Weihnachtsbastelei

##  _Weihnachtsgeschenke und Feiertagszeitvertreib für ‘nen Freak_

Der Winterurlaub zu Weihnachten und über die Jahreswende war und ist schon immer eine richtige Erlösung für mich – raus aus dem auslaugenden NRW-Großstadttrubel und ab zurück ins Bauernhäuschen im ländlichen Brandenburg nahe der Polengrenze … zu Pandemiezeiten sowieso das Beste, was man _social-distancing_ -mäßig (und auch sonst) machen kann. Ich freute mich einfach nur auf die Ruhe, wollte auch gar niemanden großartig sehen und ja … Hauptsache, sich im ganz kleinen Kreis aus allem mal richtig rausziehen können und die Erde einfach weiter am Sender drehen lassen. Ganz so langweilig, wie es sich jetzt vielleicht anhören mag, wurde es allerdings dennoch nicht … Viper sei Dank!

Denn selbst der allerengste und -kleinste Kreis nahm mit den Geschenken größtenteils Bezug auf den jüngst in Erfüllung gegangenen Traum: da gab es dann unter anderem ein 1:32 Modellauto der Phase ZB-II Viper (also genau mein Modell mit identischer Farbkombi, halt nur mit fehlender _Aero-Group_!), das auf dem Schreibtisch meines Zweitwohnsitzes seinen Platz sicher hat (um die Sehnsucht zwischen den _Stints_ in der Heimat mit dem 1:1-Modell der Schlange zu verkürzen). Doch auch auf von mir auf die lange Bank geschobene Themen wurde reagiert – war da nicht in einem Paket gar ein importiertes Pärchen Scheibenwischerblätter zu finden … ahhhh, und schon ist man(n)/Freak glückselig! Neben einigem weiteren Niff-Naff (hier soll es weiter um den Zweitwagen gehen) kamen dann auch schon die fahrzeugspezifischen Päckchen/Pakete an die Reihe, die ich selbst bestellt und lediglich zum Verpacken und _unter‘n Baum legen_ abgegeben hatte: größtenteils die aus dem Abschnitt _Verbesserungspotential_ angedeuteten Baugruppen fanden sich hier wieder.

Ja, ich meinte alles aus dem damaligen Abschnitt durchaus ernst, ließ den großen Worten und Schwärmereien nach den ersten Ausfahrten Tatsachen folgen und machte (wie so oft angestrebt) mal wieder Nägel mit Köpfen. Ein mittels Foto auf den Fahrzeugschlüssel codierter, abschließbarer Tankverschluss war da in einem Päckchen zu finden; dazu der kurze ACR-Schalthebel mit blutroter Ziernaht (der serienmäßige Schaltknauf wird in der angelsächsischen Mundart oft auch liebevoll _Telegrafenmast_ genannt, obwohl er durchaus auch gar nicht soooo lang und definitiv nicht indirekt zu Schalten ist, aber halt einfach vom Fahrersitz aus betrachtet deutlich in den Innenraum _hineinragt_ ); _Prefix_ Hitzeschutzsocken (oder halt auch -stulpen) aus Fiberglas mit Viper-Logo für die thermisch stark belasteten Zündkabel; außerdem die fehlenden Schrauben der Batterieabdeckung (ich wollte es auf alle Fälle wieder original wie ab Werk und uniform haben); und last but not least noch ein ganz (haushund-)großes Paket: die Gen. V Ansaugbrücke aus Kunststoff in (Beinahe-)Ferrari-Optik! Also mal wieder (fast) alle Drohungen wahrgemacht ;-)

Traditionell gibt es um die Winterjahreszeit in den Waldgrundstücken eigentlich immer relativ viel Beschäftigung (auch dieses Jahr!), aber in unmittelbarer Weihnachtszeit wirft man ja nun weiß Gott nicht unbedingt die Kreis- oder Motorsäge (außer zum Christbaum-Einstielen) an … in Verbindung mit den frühlingshaften Außentemperaturen also geradezu prädestinierte Ausgangsbedingungen für den zeitnahen Ein- und Umbau der Viper-Teile. Sukzessiv fanden so am ersten und zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag der neue Knubbel (Schaltknauf meine ich natürlich), der Tankverschluss, die Hitzeschutzsocken und schlussendlich (mit drastisch höherem, aber immer noch vertretbaren Arbeitsaufwand, jedoch enorm viel in Anspruch genommener Sorgfalt und damit einhergehendem Zeitbedarf) das Generation-5-Saugrohr ihren Weg ins Auto.

Den Sonntag nach Weihnachten um Punkt dreizehn Uhr war dann alles (inklusive einiger optionaler Pflegearbeiten, wenn man einmal dabei ist) abgeschlossen – _ready for take-off!_ Also nochmal ein allerletzter Check: Ölstand unverändert top, Reifenluftdruck im grünen Bereich, alle Schrauben fest, alle Sensoren, Stecker und Schläuche im Motorraum an Ort und Stelle, Testfahrer/-pilot nüchtern, gesättigt und nochmal auf Toilette gewesen, Papiere und Notfallhandy in Griffnähe auf dem Beifahrersitz parat, Tank halbvoll, Witterung mild und trocken, die mittägliche Verkehrslage im _Ländle_ wie ausgestorben – _SRT-10, you‘re cleared for departure!_ So nervös, in die Viper einzusteigen, den Zündschlüssel rumzudrehen, den Startknopf zu betätigen und loszufahren, war ich seit der Überführung aus _Mitteldeutschland_ nicht mehr. Ja, sicher – _große_ Eingriffe aus der Sicht eines _Autoschraubers_ waren das nun wahrlich noch nicht, aber dennoch war da immer noch dieser höllische Respekt vor‘m direkten Arbeiten an dieser übermächtigen 8-Liter-Zehnzylinder-Urgewalt meinerseits vorhanden (ist es auch heute noch).

Einmal tief durchgeatmet, Zündschlüssel rein und Zündung an – nach und nach Verlöschen alle Warnlampen, außer die Motorkontrollleuchte; alles wie gehabt. Ob die Werkstattlampe nach dem Motorstart auch wie bisher immer ausgehen würde?

Nochmal (ganz) tief durchgeatmet und Daumen rauf auf den Starttaster – ruckel … ruckel-ruckel-blubber, blubber-strotz-blubber-blubber-gurgel-blubber-spratz-gurgel-blubber (der amerikanische Zwillings-Fünfzylinder-Sound ist einfach unbeschreiblich und hat mit den europäischen V10-Ansätzen nichts gemein!). Erleichterung: natürlich geht die Motorlampe aus, wenn man alles richtig gemacht und nichts vergessen hat – ist doch ein ganz _einfaches_ Auto! Jetzt stand nur noch der Fahrtest nach den durchgeführten _Modifikationen_ an. Also rauf auf die Straße und langsam über einige Nachbarorte erstmal Betriebstemperaturen aufbauen und auf etwaige Auffälligkeiten achten – nichts Außergewöhnliches (für Viper-Verhältnisse) feststellbar. Kurze Zeit (und einen geschlagenen Haken) später stand der Rückweg an … jetzt aber unter _Last_ und querfeldein durch die Motorsteuergerät-Kennfelder. In der Praxis bedeutete dies einen illusteren Mix aus testweisem Schiebebetrieb über den gesamten Drehzahlbereich, konstant hohe und mittlere Last im mittleren Drehzahlbereich und natürlich zwei-drei-viermal Volllast ab etwas über 2500 Umdrehungen pro Minute bis zum Aufleuchten des _roten Pfeils_ (der Schaltanzeige bei 6000 Touren). Gerade Letzteres war mir als Funktionstest wichtig – hätte es irgendwelche Undichtigkeiten im Luftpfad gegeben, hätte sich dies nämlich entweder bereits im Leerlauf oder spätestens im voll entdrosselten Betrieb konkret bemerkbar gemacht (allerspätestens die Motorsteuerung hätte die Diskrepanz aus Luftmasse und Saugrohrdruck erkannt). Außerdem fangen viele der wenigen Sachen, die an dem Motor dran sind, ja auch irgendwie teilweise erst bei 5000 Umdrehungen pro Minute so richtig zu Arbeiten an (die Nockenwellenverstellung mit der anderen Auslasssteuerzeit, die Tank-, sowie Kurbelgehäuseentlüftung, etc.).

Ohne irgendwelche Vollgas-Orgien (die so aber ausdrücklich auch **nicht** stattgefunden haben) über die nächsten zwanzig Seiten weiter zu beschreiben (sondern nur auf neunzehn … Spaß!) halte ich einfach mal fest: Es hat sich zumindest nichts verschlechtert … auf spürbare Verbesserungen in Anbetracht der getroffenen Maßnahmen zu hoffen, wäre auch recht unsinnig gewesen (vom Generation-5-Saugrohr sollte vor allem die Ansauglufttemperatur und ein klitzekleines Bisschen das Drehmoment im mittleren Drehzahlbereich profitieren; also nichts Gravierendes, was direkt spürbar gewesen wäre). Wie gesagt – die neue Ansaugbrücke und die Hitzeschutzsocken sind für den beruflich-wissenschaftlichen Teil des Gehirns angeschafft worden, der kürzere Schalthebel fürs Auge und der abschließbare Tankdeckel zu guter Letzt für die Sicherheit. Recht glücklich und etwas adrenalingeladen kam ich wenig später zu Hause wieder an und konnte bilanzieren: Eingriff erfolgreich! Die Motorkontrollleuchte war immer noch aus und das sollte sich wohl auch nicht mehr großartig ändern (jedenfalls nicht aufgrund des anderen Einlasskrümmers).

Alles in allem bin ich zufrieden, so wie es jetzt ist und werde in absehbarer Zeit keine weiteren _Eingriffe_ am Objekt selbst mehr vornehmen – der Bärenteil beschränkt sich von nun an auf Pflege, regelmäßige Wartung und – toi, toi, toi – den Werterhalt. Gemeint ist natürlich der ideologische Werterhalt (Dinosaurier und so) und nicht der monetäre; zu den Spekulanten zähle ich ich nun wahrlich nicht und finde solcherlei Gebaren gegenüber tollen Errungenschaften (wie einer Dodge Viper) auch ein Stück weit respektlos.

## Noch geplante/ausstehende Aktionen (für 2021)

Was ich im neuen Jahr auf jeden Fall irgendwie eintakten will, ist die Viper mal für eine verkürzte Arbeitswoche mit ins Rheinland zu nehmen – auf die 700 Kilometer am Stück freue ich mich schon jetzt und bin gespannt, wie viele Tankstopps da wohl getätigt werden müssen und was sich unterwegs so alles Lustiges ergeben wird. Einerseits gibt es da nämlich so manche Kollegen, die das Teil unbedingt mal live sehen möchte, und andererseits ist meine Strecke zum Arbeitsplatz auch nicht gerade die uninteressanteste – das wird unterhaltsam und ganz bestimmt lehrreich! Für alles Längere fehlt mir dann jedoch auch schon wieder der Mumm – die häufigen Baustellen, Umleitungen, Vollsperrungen, aber auch das innerstädtische _Herumgedresche_ und die heftige Vandalismus-Quote möchte ich dem Reptil auf keinen Fall auf Dauer antun und mir selbst übrigens auch nicht – da kriegt man ja graue Haare bei! Der Sprit ist dabei schon bloß noch eine Nebensächlichkeit. Ah ah, für die Sorgen und Nöte des automobilen Alltags war ja immerhin auch die _immer zuverlässige, brave und anständige First Lady_ und nicht die _heiße, ungezogene Stripperin für zwischendurch_ da ;-)

Was mir da aber gerade noch so in den Sinn kommt: Die _weite Strecke_ wäre gewiss auch den Reifen der Viper mal ganz zuträglich. Zwar haben die keine (dollen) Standplatten, aber sind immerhin noch die Erstbereifung und somit doch schon älteren Baujahres. Mit vollem Profil möchte ich die jedoch nur ungern demontieren (wäre ja schade drum) und da ist Runterfahren eine schöne Alternative zu – das sollte mit dem Alter eigentlich auf einer längeren/schnelleren Tour auch recht zügig gehen.

Im Sinne der äußeren Pflege steht dann noch bei nächster Gelegenheit – sobald Wetter und Freizeit es erlauben – mal eine richtige Handpolitur an. Die extrem nobel-teuren Döschen von _Swissvax_ werde ich mir aber denke ich mal lieber für den Mercedes aufsparen (der hat‘s mit seinen Kilometern nötiger), da die Viper als Schönwetterauto nicht ganz so extremen Wachs-Schutz benötigt; _Liquid Glass_ und eventuell das _Autobahn_ Felgenwachs von _Swissvax_ werden hier gewiss gute Dienste leisten und vollauf den Ansprüchen genügen.

Was die inner(motorisch)e Pflege anbelangt ist des Weiteren im Laufe des Jahres exakt eine möglichst volle Tankfüllung mit Arals _Ultimate_ anberaumt. Alleiniger Grund hierfür sind die Additive, um mal Kraftstoffpumpe, -leitungen und Einspritzdüsen ein wenig zu _reinigen_. Von allen anderen _Vorteilen_ und Hokuspokus dieses Sondergebräus hat zumindest die Viper nichts (für die ist 95 Oktan E10 schon Super-Super-Plus-Rennsport-Raketen-Treibstoff, weil das Kennfeld für die USA mit 91 Oktan bedatet ist – ergo habe ich vermutlich die inaktivste Klopfregelung des ganzen Landes)!

Was die weiteren Wartungsarbeiten angeht, werde ich denke ich mal meine beiden Fahrzeuge gleich ziehen. Der Mercedes ist laut Logbuch und Bordcomputer im Frühling fällig (freue mich in dem Sinne schon wahnsinnig auf den Automatikgetriebeölwechsel in Eigenregie, für den schon alles bereitliegt) und da werde ich die Viper wohl mit durchziehen. Auf der Checkliste stehen bisher: Ölwechsel (10,4 Liter 5W-40), Austausch von Kupplungs- und Bremsflüssigkeit und Erneuerung der Kühlflüssigkeit (das wird vom Arbeitsaufwand her interessant, aber muss wegen der Mopar-spezifischen _HOAT-Rezeptur_ halt einfach mal sein). Ganz gelegen kommt dabei übrigens der elterliche Dodge – bei dem ist das selbe Kühlmittel (das eigentlich mit 5 Jahren Wechselturnus angegeben ist) nämlich auch schon über 10 Jahre drin und da kann man dann getrost das _große_ Gebinde für beide Amis bestellen. Mit dem Motoröl verhält es sich ähnlich, da die Viper die gleiche Freigabe benötigt und bekommt, wie meine C-Klasse (da war wieder diese geerbte, uralte DaimlerChrysler-Familienkiste) – also auch hier diesmal der etwas _größere_ Kanister vom Schmierstofflieferanten des Vertrauens.

Alles weitere wird sich ergeben …

## Fata Morgana

Ganz zum Schluss lasst uns nochmal richtig träumen – was würde ich machen, wenn mir unbegrenzte Mittel zur Verfügung stünden und ich meiner Fantasie mit der Viper freien Lauf lassen könnte/dürfte/sollte/müsste?

Das noch am Realistischsten wäre, das Einspritz- und Zündkennfeld auf _richtigen_ Kraftstoff optimieren zu lassen. Das ab Werk geforderte _91 octane E10 premium fuel only_ hat zwar auch einen gewissen Scham, aber ja … da kommt wieder der Beruf ins Spiel – alleine von _Super_ auf _Super Plus_ (also von 95 auf 98 Oktan) lassen sich aufgrund der höheren Klopffestigkeit und des höheren Heizwerts einige Grad Frühzündung mehr holen, was neben Leistungs- und Verbrauchsvorteilen (haha!) auch kühlere Abgase bedeutet (nicht, dass das bei der Masse noch einen großartigen Unterschied machen würde). Für die Viper gibt es jedenfalls durchaus auf bis zu 102 Oktan bedatete Steuergeräte – durchaus reizvoll beim hiesigen Tankstellennetz. Was mich jedoch abhält sind die damit einhergehenden Veränderungen: Verkraften die Kopfdichtungen wirklich die gestiegenen Verbrennungs-Spitzendrücke? Komme ich so noch ohne Probleme durch die Abgasuntersuchung? Was wird da sonst noch alles verändert (angehobener Leerlauf, Abschaltung VVT)? Müsste man nicht dann gleich noch Schmiedekolben und eine _bessere_ Abgasanlage verbauen? Fazit: Das lassen wir mal lieber und träumen stattdessen nur vom ungeahnten Potential der Optimierung von 91 auf 102 Oktan (ich muss nochmal ganz ernsthaft betonen: ja, tatsächlich würde mich der Verbrauch mit neuem Zündkennfeld am meisten interessieren)!

Und direkt danach sind wir dann auch schon im endgültigen Traumland angekommen: Hubraumerweiterung ganz klassisch via _stroker kit_ auf neun Liter glatt! Das gibt es und kostet (unter anderem in Verbindung mit heftiger Blocküberarbeitung, anderer Nockenwelle und Schmiedekolben) genau 26.650 $ bei der lieben Firma _Prefix_. Die Company ist quasi die Nachfolgeinstitution der damaligen Viper-Antriebsstrangentwicklung und hat früher unter anderem die meisten (oder gar alle) V10-Aggregate, bevor sie in die Fahrzeuge kamen, einer Leistungsmessung mittels Motorenprüfstand unterzogen. Unter anderem **der** Godfather des Viper Motors schlechthin – Dick Winkles – ist heute noch dort tätig und betreut die Projekte. Aus dem 8,4-Liter-V10-Straßenmotor wird so ein 9-Liter-Tourenwagenmotor mit über 800 PS. Weshalb es ein Traum bleibt: mein armer Motor müsste den Pazifik weitere zwei Male überqueren, jedes Mal durch den Zoll und ja – ein- und ausgebaut werden logischerweise auch. Entschieden zu viel Einsatz von Zeit und Arbeit, nur um aus einem jetzt schon obercoolen Auto ein noch cooleres zu machen. Der Sound des Umbaus hat sich mir dennoch dauerhaft eingebrannt (vom 70er Muscle Car im Leerlauf zum europäischen Heul-und-Kreisch-Boliden mit steigender Drehzahl): [https://youtu.be/pQ-Wavuw-0E](https://youtu.be/pQ-Wavuw-0E)

* * *

Gucken, wie es weitergeht … Ich werde den Schrieb fortan denke ich mal einfach immer zwischen den Stints auf "pausiert" setzen (das "fertiggestellt" habe ich jetzt irgendwie schon zum dritten Mal bereut) ;-) Doch seid gewarnt: Es kann dauern! In diesem Sinne: Hals- & Beinbruch, bleibt gesund und bis die Tage!


End file.
